Inspired, Run, Mad
by Kimamoondog
Summary: The sequel to: Taven's Story. more will be revealed about the past lives of the Doctor, Master, and Gadget, more adventured to be held with the newest addition! So please read and reveiw! Make sure you read Taven's story first though!
1. Chapter 1 Kaver

**A/N: Sorry it's a day late, time kind of ran away from me!**

**A/N2: Thanks to everyone who stuck with me on my last story and reveiwed on it! Hopfully you guys will enjoy this one as well! :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who, Only Taven, and Kaver.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>We stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired. Some would run away. And some would go mad."<strong>_

**-10****th**** Doctor, Doctor Who**

Chapter 1

Kaver

Taven grinned as she bounced her six month baby girl up and down on her lap. Causing the baby to giggle and clap her hands together.

"You're up early," the Doctor said upon seeing Taven and Kaver in the TARDIS console room.

"She woke me up," Taven replied as the baby giggled and squirmed in her mother's arms, wanting to be let down now that the Doctor was in the room.

"Is the Master still asleep?" the Doctor asked as Taven put Kaver on the floor.

"Yeah he is," she grinned, "said and I quote: 'I won't get up until Kaver is old enough to get her own damn food."

"That sounds like him," the Doctor muttered as Kaver crawled across the floor and reached her hands out to the Doctor expecting to be picked up by the Time Lord she was starting to consider her slave.

"Oh alright," The Doctor sighed before bending down and picking her up causing her to giggle with happiness. "But you really should stop calling me your slave."

Taven laughed at the Doctor's statement. "She calls you her slave?" Taven asked.

"Unfortunately yes," the Doctor replied, "I suspect she gets that from her father."

"Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Taven replied standing up and going over to the TARDIS controls to start piloting it.

"Where are you taking us?" The Doctor asked as he tried to keep Kaver's fist from contacting with his face.

"Earth," Taven replied, "21st century."

"Fantastic!" the Doctor grinned as Kaver giggled and managed to hit him in the face. "Ow! Taven your daughter hit me!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Taven asked as the TARDIS took off. "She's just a baby and she thought you were playing with her."

The Doctor grumbled something but didn't reply. Kaver grinned innocently up at him and made little smacking noises with her mouth, causing spit bubbles to appear between her lips.

"Honestly!" the Doctor grumbled, "if you don't like that nighty you should take it up with your mommy, not command me to get you a new one!"

"Doctor what are you shouting about?" A voice sounded from behind the Time Lord, causing both the Doctor and Taven to look towards the person it belonged to.

"Your daughter commanding me!" the Doctor complained before passing the bemused Time Lord the baby.

"Really?" the Master looked down at the little girl in his arms who giggled up at him. "Good girl," he praised as he gave her one of his fingers to play with.

"We've landed!" Taven said suddenly, causing all attention to go to her.

"Where's the noise?" Both the Master and Doctor asked.

Taven rolled her eyes. "Honestly, both of you leave the breaks on, I don't that's why she actually goes where I want her to."

"I like the noise!" the Doctor exclaimed as the Master made his way over to Taven who was leaning against the console rolling her eyes.

"It's not healthy for the old girl," the Time Lady replied patting the TARDIS console.

"She's my TARDIS!" the Doctor replied as the Master made to Taven.

_**"You're going to give him an aneurism," **_the Master told her a smirk on his face.

_**"He'll live," **_Taven replied her own smile gracing her lips as the Master leaned over and kissed her.

Kaver squealed from her place in the Master's arms and raised her hands towards her mother expecting to go back to the woman.

"Oh alright," Taven took the baby in her arms and bounced her a little.

The Master huffed. "She likes you better," he grumbled.

"Only because she has mammary glands," the Doctor piped up already half way to the door.

"No because I gave birth," Taven replied rolling her eyes before fallowing the Doctor, grabbing the diaper bag on her way out the door.

The Master smirked and fallowed closely behind his bonded. He could hear Kaver gargling at the Doctor, no doubt commanding him to do something for her. Hearing that his daughter called his oldest enemy her slave, through Taven's and his connection, had made his day and it would take a lot to bring his mood down.

* * *

><p>It had come as no surprised to the three Time Lords that they had found themselves in trouble. Adipose Industries had been creating a pill that would melt away the human's fat. The Master of course had told the Doctor nothing was going on and that he was just paranoid, but the Doctor didn't listen and instead went off to investigate what the Master and Taven weren't paying attention.<p>

"Now where the bloody hell did he go?" the Master growled as he and Taven walked down a side walk, both using their enhanced Time Lord senses to sniff him out.

"Relax Master," Taven stated calmly. "He couldn't have gotten far."

"He's going to try and save them again isn't he?" he asked.

'"If there in actual danger," she replied as they reached Adipose Industries.

"Do you have psychic paper?" the Master asked Taven as the two began walking up the steps towards the glass doors of the building.

"No, do you?"

"No," the Master smirked, "I'll just have to hypnotize them."

Taven shrugged. "You would have had to anyways since we have a baby, and they would surly wonder why we were taking her with us to our job."

"So you're condoning this?"

"I'm not against it, since it reduces hassle."

The two reached the doors and a security guard let them in after connecting eyes with the Master for less than a split second. Kaver cooed happily as they entered the building and began squirming wanting to crawl around.

"That's right humans are extraordinarily easy to manipulate," the Master told her as Taven adjust her on her hip so that she couldn't squirm around as much.

"Let me see her," the Master took the baby away from Taven and held her close to his chest.

Kaver whined for a few seconds before stopping and listening to her father's two hearts beating. A yawn escaped the baby as the Master sent calming thoughts towards her.

"You're brilliant," Taven remarked as they got on the elevator and she pressed the up button.

"I know," he replied as little snores came from Kaver in his arms.

* * *

><p>The Master lead Taven through the halls, fallowing the Doctor's scent, that he had picked up on as soon as the two stepped out of the elevator. His scent lead them to a bunch of cubicles where the Doctor was talking to some of the people and ducking down every once in a while to stay out of sight of the guards.<p>

The two were about to go to him when a woman stopped them.

"Who are you," her eyes caught sight of the baby in the Master's arms, "And what are you doing here with a baby?"

Taven glanced at the Master who was smirking at the official looking blond haired woman.

"You're not human," he stated in a quiet voice.

The woman paled but remarkably didn't lose her composure. "Nor are you," she replied.

"We're just here to collect our friend," Taven cut in causing the woman to turn her cold gaze to the Time Lady.

"Who would that be?" She snapped her voice harsher then when she was talking to the Master.

"None of your damned business," Taven snapped back.

The woman allowed a smirk to grace her face. "Actually," she replied smoothly, "It is, since this is my business."

_**"Master, do something about her," **_Taven grumbled to her bonded.

_**"With pleasure," **_The Master replied. All it took was a split second for the Time Lord to meet eyes with the professional alien woman.

The woman went ridged as she tried to fight back. Taven knew that there were other species out there that had psychic abilities. But few could compare to the Master's ability with the mind.

The woman's body began to twitch little by little, as her defenses began to fall, allowing the Master complete access.

"Master!" the voice was sharp and caused the Master to lose his concentration.

Taven glanced over to her right and saw the Doctor walking towards them, annoyance written all over his face and body.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked his eyes darting between: the Master, Taven, and the woman, who was still staring blankly.

"Gathering information," the Master lied smoothly.

"Then why where you in her mind?" the Doctor asked, gesturing to the dazed woman.

"That's how I was gathering information."

"Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

"She not human," Taven cut in bringing the argument to a stop abruptly.

The Doctor's attention turned to the blond haired woman who was slowly getting herself back in check. Taven wasn't lying; the woman was defiantly not human.

"We better get out of here before she regains full consciousness," the Doctor said after a moment of staring at the woman.

Taven and the Master both nodded before fallowing the Doctor out of the building.

* * *

><p>"So obviously there is something going!" the Doctor exclaimed as the three entered the TARDIS.<p>

"Yes," the Master said, "but you don't know if it endangers your precious humans."

"Of course it does!"

Kaver let out a loud cry from the Master's arms, causing him to glare at the Doctor.

"She's awake now because of your yelling," he growled as Taven took Kaver from his arms to rock the baby back and forth.

"Shh," she whispered, "It's okay sweetie."

Kaver's face was going red as she continued to cry.

"She's hungry," the Doctor said helpfully.

Taven glanced at him before walking to her and the Master's room to feed Kaver.

"If it does endanger your humans," the Master said as he watched Taven leave the room, "Taven is not going with you."

The Doctor grinned. "She wouldn't like you running her life like that," he informed the Master.

The Master in turned shot him a dark look. "I mean it Doctor, Taven doesn't help you."

_**"I can do as I please!" **_the Time Lady snapped at the Master mentally.

The Master ignored her comment as he watched the Doctor's face soften slightly as he nodded.

"It would be too dangerous for her now that she is a mother," the Doctor agreed with the Master.

"I'm glad you've figured that out," the Master replied, as Taven's voice retreated into the back of his mind again. They were both right, if she where to die, Kaver would be without her and so would the Master, and that was just something she wouldn't allow.

"Well," the Doctor shrugged, "I am brilliant."

The Master snorted and rolled his eyes. "That was a lie."

* * *

><p>When Taven returned to the console room the Doctor was already gone.<p>

"Where has he gotten to?" she asked the Master as she let Kaver down to crawl on the floor.

"Saving his humans," the Master replied with snort, "as if it matters, they'll get in trouble again soon."

"You're so optimistic," Taven joked going over to him and sitting in the seat next to his.

Kaver crawled over to the two and sat down in front of them, content for that second to just stare up at her parents and chew on her teething ring.

"It's true," the Master replied wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer, "if it's not this hoard of aliens then it'll be the next ones, or the next, the Doctor can't always be there to defend their sorry selves."

"But he'll sure try."

"He's a fool."

"He's are best friend, of course he's a fool."

"He's not my friend," the Master snapped sharply causing Kaver to stop chewing on her teething ring and look at him startled.

Taven simply let out a sight and replied, "alright Master, whatever you say."

The Master smirked. "I like you in this regeneration, so submissive."

Taven's face heated up and she had to clear her throat before replying, "No I just don't want to argue."

"Of course not."

"Smug isn't a good look for anyone."

"Bur me."

"You are way to full of yourself."

"It helps when my bonded is so compliant to me."

Taven was about to reply but thought better of it. But that still didn't stop her from thinking a few choice things that had the Master splitting his sides in loud laughter.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked shocked as Donna began throwing her luggage into his TARDIS.<p>

"You're not leaving me behind," she replied, "I've been searching for you since after that Christmas! And now that I've found you I'm going to travel with you!"

"But," the Doctor groaned and glanced back at his TARDIS, his only hope was that the Master, Taven, and Kaver where somewhere else but the console room.

"But what?" Donna asked as she threw her last suit case into the TARDIS.

"I-I um have to talk this over with my other to companions," he replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"What for? This is you're space ship isn't it? What should it matter what they think?"

"Oh, believe me," the Doctor muttered, "it matters."

"Well let's get a move on then the sooner we sort this out the sooner we can go!" Donna hustled the Doctor into the blue police box.

* * *

><p>"Who's this Doctor?" Taven asked as she looked up at the red haired woman from her spot beside the Master.<p>

"This is Donna," the Doctor replied, "Donna Noble."

"Hello," the red haired woman smiled slightly as the Master, Taven, and Kaver all looked at her.

"Donna this is the Master, Gadget, and their daughter Kaver," the Doctor pointed to each of the family as he said their names.

"Hello," she said again, clearly nervous about the way the Master was staring at her, almost predatory like.

"Oh don't mind him," Taven grinned standing up and sticking her hand out to the woman. "It's nice to meet you Donna Noble."

"Likewise," she smiled, relieved that the woman seemed friendly enough.

"She's human Doctor," the Master sneered from his seat.

"And so what if I am?" Donna snapped her attention turning to the Master.

Taven just managed to hide a grin. The Master had been completely thrown by the woman, he wasn't used to people standing up against him.

"Master," the Doctor looked nervous, "Don't do anything rash."

The Master stood up and glared at the woman in front of him. To Donna's credit she didn't even so much as flinch at the look he was giving her, that would normally cause a grown man to wet his pants.

"Like what?" a smirk played on his face as he said the next line, "Kill her?"

"Master," Taven's voice was calm as she touched her bonded's shoulder, "you're starting to make Kaver nervous."

It wasn't a lie the baby had stopped teething and was now staring up at her father and the other adults with wide eyes. Looking like she would start bawling at any second.

The Master visibly calmed down, his whole posture relaxed, though the air around him remained tense.

"Let's let her come along," Taven smiled at the woman, "she's not harming anything and it'll be fun for me to have another woman around."

The Master snorted and rolled his eyes, but didn't disagree with his bonded.

"Excellent!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Welcome aboard Donna Noble!" He hugged the woman taking her off guard, before running over to the TARDIS console and beginning to input where they were going to go next.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: What did you guys think? Leave a reveiw and remember i love you! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Donna's Questions

**A/N: You guys are going to kill me for this chapter.**

**A/N2: On another note! I got my main villan set up so yay she'll be making a apearance next chapter! (oh and you guys can reveiw and guess who it is even though i've given you know information that might help you other then she's a woman! who ever gets it right gets to have a nice little picnic with Amici...or you can force him to clean your house...either way works!)**

**A/N3: Thanks to all my favoriters, alerters, and reveiwers.**

**alwaysamarauder16: Thanks for your reveiw and i'm glad you liked the chapter, i'm also glad you liked how i protrayed Taven and the Master as parents :D**

**AlfieTimewolf: As always thank you for your reveiw. as for the fact that she is already born and growing that is do to a time skip in between the epilogue and the first chapter of this story. i will however probably write a oneshot on her delivery into the world...and yes the Doctor did sort of help, and the Master was in sort of hysteries because he was yelling at the Doctor the whole time XD oh and it was inside the TARDIS! And yay for still being loved!**

**Amour en Rayures: Thanks for your reveiw and i'm glad that you think Kaver is adorable! So do i :D! and Donna was my favorite companion as well and i just had to add her into this story...even if she wasnt i still would have had to add her in do to some things that come later! but i say no more at this moment and time i've already revealed to much!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who, i only own Taven and Kaver!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Donna's Questions

"So let me get this strait," Donna said as she sat in the kitchen with the Doctor, Master, Taven, and Kaver, "He used to be an evil Time Lord." She pointed to the Master and the Doctor nodded. "And you're letting him fly around with you on your space ship?"

"Yes," the Doctor replied.

"Why?"

"Because he feels responsible for me," the Master cut in.

"Why?"

"Because where the last of our kind Donna," Taven replied as she sat Kaver in a high chair that seemed to appear out of know where.

"Your kind?"

"Where Time Lords," the Doctor said.

"Time Lady," Taven put in.

"And Time Lady," the Doctor agreed.

"And those two are together?" Donna gestured from the Master to Taven.

"We wouldn't have a kid if we weren't, would we?" the Master said with a smirk and a raise of his eyebrows.

"Well I don't know!" Donna exclaimed. "For all I know she could have been hatched!"

A grin broke out across all three Galifreyans faces. "You've been watching too much telly," Taven informed the woman as Kaver began to hit her hands against the high chair's tray.

"Well don't some aliens do that at least?" Donna asked as Taven grabbed mashed pears and apples from the cabinet.

"I think so," the Doctor shrugged then looked at Taven, "Oh don't give 'er those! Pears and apples are disgusting!"

"Doctor, I swear to god if you start to tell me what I can and can't feed my daughter, I will tie you down and force you to eat theses pears and apples!" Taven snapped back as she unscrewed the lid on the food and fetched a spoon from one of the drawers.

The Doctor pulled a face but didn't reply to the irate Time Lady.

"You guys can eat human food?" Donna asked.

"Of course we can!" the Doctor replied. "What did you think we ate?"

"Well I don't know," Donna shrugged.

"Earth food is extremely similar to Gallifreyan food," Taven stated as fed Kaver, who eagerly ate the fruit that the Doctor despised.

"Though not in color," the Doctor remarked, "just taste."

"What did it look like?" Donna asked. "Your home planet."

"Oh it was beautiful," the Doctor replied with a faraway look and a smile on his face.

"It was in a binary star system," Taven said as she continued to feed Kaver, "It was a rustic color, with brown lakes, red grass would grow in pastors, and the tree leaves where silver in color."

"When the second sun rose in the south it would make them look as if they were on fire," the Doctor continued.

"You keep talking as if it's gone," Donna said.

"Weren't you listening?" the Master snapped, "We're the last of our kind."

"Well I didn't think that meant your planet was gone," Donna snapped back.

_**"Koschei calm down," **_Taven's voice said softly in the Master's head.

_**"She's bloody stupid!" **_he complained back.

_**"She's only curious," **_Taven replied.

"Oy! Are you listening to me?" Donna snapped her fingers in front of the Master's face as the Doctor snickered.

"Don't Donna, there conversing mentally, best to leave them alone," he said before pulling his human companion out of the room.

"But-," Donna started.

"You can yell at him later," the Doctor replied with a grin as the two exited the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I hate humans," <strong>_the Master grumbled.

_**"Apparently not enough to keep away from getting married to them," **_Taven replied as Kaver finished up the last of her food.

_**"You're still on about that?" **_

_**"No it was just an observation," **_Taven said as she got Kaver out of her high chair and began walking towards the kitchen door.

"Your mother can hold a grudge," the Master told Kaver who was peering over her mother's shoulder to look at him.

"It's not a grudge," Taven replied stiffly.

"Then what is it?" the Master asked as Kaver yawned, closed her eyes, and rested the side of her face on Taven's shoulder.

"I don't know."

"Exactly," the Master said with triumph.

"Your dad is a pain in my butt," Taven told the baby who was already happily drooling in her sleep.

"Maybe if you'd actually let me do that," the Master muttered under his breath with a smirk on his face.

"I hate you," Taven replied as her cheeks heated up.

"No you don't."

* * *

><p>"Doctor, where are we going next?" Taven asked as she walked into the console room still holding a sleeping Kaver.<p>

The Doctor looked at Donna. "Where do you want to go?" he asked with a grin.

The human seemed to think about it for second before replying, "Pompeii."

"Before or after the volcanic explosion?" the Master couldn't help sneering.

"Before," Donna replied with a slight snap.

"Play nice you two," both Taven and the Doctor said, and then realizing they spoke at the same time grinned at each other.

"Doctor I swear to god if you corrupt Taven anymore, I will pitch you out the TARDIS's doors," the Master told the other Time Lord.

"Oh I can't corrupt her anymore then you already have," he replied as he began putting in coordinates for Pompeii.

"Doctor, you should turn off the breaks this time," Taven informed the man hustling about.

"What for?" he asked looking up at her startled.

"Kaver's asleep."

"Oh the landing won't wake her!" he replied before pulling a switch and having the TARDIS take off.

"It better not," Taven grumbled as the Master smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What are you smirking about?" she asked twisting her head slightly to see his face.

"You get to play dress up," he replied in a hushed tone.

"Says who?"

"Me."

Taven snorted. "I hate having to wear a stola; it's hard to move around in since it's so long."

"You'll live, besides if you dress up it'll be easier to blend in."

"Does this mean you'll wear a toga?" Taven asked as the gears of the TARDIS began grinding as it landed.

"No," the Master replied flatly.

"We're here!" the Doctor exclaimed happily, as Donna let go of where she had braced herself on the TARDIS console.

"Hopefully it's actually the right place," Taven muttered as the Doctor made his way to the doors.

"Of course it is!" he called over his shoulder before opening the doors.

"Not," the Master said upon seeing where they were.

"No, no, this was defiantly right this time round," the Doctor seemed to be more talking to himself than anyone else as he shut the doors to the TARDIS and made his way back to the control console.

"So we're not in Rome?" Donna asked.

"No," Taven sighed before adjusting Kaver and going over to the console to check the coordinates with the Master and Doctor, both of which were looking at the screen with confused/interested eyes.

"What happened?" the human asked again.

"The Doctor can't fly right," the Master stated as Taven pushed the Doctor away from the screen to look at what it was saying.

"Jesus Doctor!" the Time Lady exclaimed. "How did you manage to get us stuck in the future?"

"I don't know!" He replied as he franticly went around pulling and pushing things.

"That won't do any good," the Master told him.

"Well there's no harm in trying!" the Doctor replied still franticly pushing buttons.

"Is there anything I can do?" Donna asked the three Time Lords.

"Could you hold Kaver for me while I try to help figure out what's wrong with the TARDIS?" Taven asked her.

Donna felt slightly taken aback, she didn't usually hold babies, at least not while their mother tried to fix an alien space ship. "Um, yeah, sure," she replied before taking the sleeping baby from her mother and cradling her in her arms.

"Thank you so much," Taven smiled at the woman before turning her attention back to the control panel. "Jesus, Doctor you've really screwed up something this time," the Time Lady remarked as she began to try and at least put the TARDIS back in space.

"It wasn't me!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Well you're the pilot," the Master snapped as he too began to mess with the controls.

"It doesn't mean I did this!"

"Hey you two why don't you stop your bickering and keep trying to figure this out?" Taven cut in causing both Time Lords to look at her in shock. It was rare for Taven to get on to them.

"Stop gawking at the woman," Donna told the two men, "And do as she says!"

The Master and the Doctor didn't reply to either woman but went back to trying to solve the problem. Though the Master was starting to dislike the human even more then he had before.

_**"She's only trying to help," **_Taven told him as they continued working.

_**"She's a pain in the ass," **_he replied.

"Um, Doctor?" Donna said.

"In a second Donna," the Doctor replied without looking up.

"I think you really need to stop what you're doing."

"Why would we do that you stupid human?" the Master snapped looking over to where the red head stood, only to grow wide eyed.

Taven fallowed her bonded's gaze, only to see Donna with Kaver being surrounded by a white light.

The Doctor looked up as well just as the woman and baby disappeared.

"No!" screamed Taven running over to the spot where her daughter had been.

"Doctor what was that?" the Master yelled at the other Time Lord who stood opened mouth in shock.

"I-I don't know," he replied his gaze going from the spot where Taven was standing looking up at the TARDIS ceiling, to the Master's eyes which looked as if they were on fire.

"What do you mean you don't know?" the Master snarled taking several steps towards the Doctor and grabbing him by his suit jacket.

"I don't know Master," the Doctor replied, "I'm sorry I don't!"

"How could this happen?" the Master shook the Doctor roughly.

"Someone knew we were going to be here," the voice that spoke wasn't the Doctor's but Taven's. The Master let go of the Doctor's suit and turned to look at his bonded who was already at the controls of the TARDIS a determined look on her face.

"You mean someone brought us here?" the Doctor asked as the Master went over to Taven.

"Yes," the Time Lady growled out as she began to type something into the TARDIS's advanced computer system.

"Who?"

"That's what I intend to find out," Taven replied a slight growl to her voice, "And when I do they die."

The Doctor was bewildered, he had expected the Master to be on a rampage and threatening bloodshed, not Taven. But then again it was her daughter that had been taken from her. _"I should probably tell her not to kill them and if she tried I would have to stop her." _The Doctor looked at Taven and was about ready to tell her when she cut him off.

"Don't you dare try and stop me! They took my daughter!" she yelled glaring at the man, who could feel his vocal cords restrict, and all he could do was nod in compliance.

The Master watched the screen as Taven started typing at lightning speed again. He was just as angry as Taven, and the two seemed to be feeding off of each other's anger, causing a giant bubble of anger to form between the two. That was going to be released on the stupid bastards who had kidnapped their daughter.

* * *

><p>Donna's eyes widened and she could feel herself instinctively pull the baby in her arms a little bit tighter to her. She was in a large dark room with three people in long blue robes with their hoods pulled over their heads, so she couldn't see what their faces might look like. All three were sitting in their own tall white chair looking down at the woman.<p>

"Name," the one in the middle stated in a cold voice.

"Where am I?" Donna asked ignoring the question.

"Name," the same figure repeated.

"I'll give you my name when you tell me where I am!"

"Name," the figure repeated again, not seeming to lose any sort of patience with the woman.

"Donna bleedin' Noble!" Donna snapped back. "Now tell me where the bloody hell I am!"

"Donna Noble," the figure on the right repeated her name as if tasting it.

"You are wrong," the figure on the left said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Donna snapped.

"You are wrong," all three repeated as they began to fade.

"Tell me what the hell that's supposed to mean!"

"You are not the Time Lady," they said almost completely faded out, "that is not your child."

"Oy! Where are you going?"

"You will wait," they said. "Until we find the Time Lady." With that the three where completely gone, leaving Donna alone in the darkness with Kaver who was beginning to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: Remember if you kill the author of this story you never get to find out what happens! And dont forget that i love you and reveiws keep me going! (i already have some of chapter 3 written so if i get more reveiws soon i might have it out by sunday! or monday!)**

.


	3. Chapter 3 A Baby's Cry

**A/N: Wow this story has taken over my life...like they so often do! But anyways i really couldnt wait to get this chapter up because i have huge plans for this story! Huge Plans! *cackles evily* *coughs* escuse me i had a moment.**

**A/N2: as always thanks to my favoriters, alerters and reveiwers.**

**Amour en Rayures: Thanks for your reveiw, and i'm sorry to say that it's not the woman from the shadow proclemation...though that does sound like a fun thing to write! and oh i do beleive that the shadow proclemation will be intrested in the new little Time Lady...if i ever get around to writing it.**

**alwaysamarauder16: Thanks for your reveiw and please dont go mad! And i'm glad you like the interaction! it's fun to write, hopfully you like this new chapter as well!**

**Disclaimer: Please if i owned Doctor Who...then well my dreams would come true and i would die of happiness, as it stands though i only own Taven, and Kaver...and the odd cloak things.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

A Baby's Cry and a Mother's Rage

Kaver woke up cold, in complete darkness, and in a stranger's arms. Almost immediately she began crying for her mommy, or daddy, or even her servant. It didn't matter which one responded so long as she got away from the strangers embrace and out of the darkness.

"Shh, shh," the stranger tried to hush her cries while rubbing her back, "it'll be okay, your mommy and daddy will be here soon."

The stranger's would be comforting words only caused Kaver to wail louder. She didn't want this strange person holding her and trying to sooth her, that was her mommy or daddy's job. She wanted her parents!

"I'm sorry sweetie," the stranger said bouncing her lightly while still continuing to rub her back, "I know you don't know me that well, but you have to trust me, everything will be fine."

Kaver began squirming in the woman's arms, if her mommy and daddy wouldn't come to her. Then she would crawl to them and demand an explanation for the bull shit that was currently taking place around her.

"Stop that now," the stranger continued in a calm voice, "I can't put you down if I can't see the floor."

* * *

><p>"Anything?" the Master demanded of the Doctor without looking up from what he was doing.<p>

"No nothing," the Doctor replied, "Taven?"

"Do not talk to me I am working," the Time Lady snapped as she used her goggles to put her hair back.

"What's she building?" the Doctor asked the Master.

"A way to track that teleporting light," the Master replied as his fingers typed at the key board connected to the TARDIS's computer.

The Doctor didn't say anything else as his eyes remained focused on the controls in front of him.

"Done!" Taven announced loudly causing both men too look at her.

"That was fast," the Doctor said.

"I'm in a bad mood," Taven snapped as she placed the machine in the exact spot where the light had been, "Of course it was fast."

"They don't know who they're fucking with," the Master stated as he went over to his bonded who was turning on the machine.

"Will it work?" the Doctor asked going over to the two.

"Have you met me?" Taven replied.

"It'll work," the Master stated as the machine began to make squealing and grinding noises.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you got it wrong?" A blond haired woman snapped at the cloaked figures before her.<p>

"We beg forgiveness mistress," the three talked as one, "the woman was holding the child."

"You idiots!" the woman yelled, "Did it ever occur to you to check the woman's race before teleporting her?"

"No mistress," they replied, "we thought there was only one adult female aboard the ship."

The woman let out a low growl and rubbed a hand across her face. "How do you expect me to do what I need to do if you screw up?"

"We are sorry mistress."

"Leave!" the woman growled, and without hesitation all three cloaked figures disappeared.

It was times like this that the woman much rather be back on Gallifrey experimenting with rats. At least the rats did what she wanted…until they ate the president's cat. Her new experiments were less intelligent then dirt. She was beginning to wish her rebirth process hadn't killed her old experiments off.

* * *

><p>"It's working!" the Doctor grinned as the same bright white light appeared around the machine.<p>

"Now!" Taven yelled grabbing hold of both the Master and Doctor's hands, and jumping into the light.

* * *

><p>"Kaver," Donna pleaded, "Please for five minutes stop crying, please."<p>

The baby ignored the woman's pleas and only screamed louder. Donna was five seconds away from having a nervous breakdown. How could one baby scream for so long? She chalked it up to the fact that the baby was alien, and only hoped that her parents would find them soon.

* * *

><p>"What now?" the woman asked the cloaked figures that appeared in front of her.<p>

"The teleportation field has opened mistress," they said as one.

The woman looked up at them eyes slightly wide. "How is that possible?" she asked.

"We are not sure mistress," they replied.

The woman stood up from her high backed chair and went over to a rather large screen that showed her what was going on in the black room the human and baby were in.

"No that's impossible," she stated while watching three new figures appear in a flash of white.

* * *

><p>"Please Kaver," Donna pleaded some more with the baby, "Stop crying please."<p>

The baby was about to reply with another scream when a white light appeared in front of its eyes. The light momentarily spread across the room allowing Donna to become aware that it was there and spin to turn and face it.

"Finally," she sighed in relief upon seeing the three Time Lords standing there.

The Doctor was about to say something when Kaver's screams started up again. With a few quick strides Taven was in front of Donna with her arms extended to take the baby.

"Thank you," Donna sighed as she passed over the still squalling Kaver.

"It's okay sweetie mommy's here," Taven cooed softly to the baby and transmitted calm feeling to her.

Kaver stopped her screaming to blink up at her mother.

"She would like to know what took you so long to get here," the Doctor put in helpfully.

"I kind of figured that Doctor," Taven replied as the Master came up beside her and took Kaver out of her arms to hold her to his chest.

"We had to track you down," he told her as she looked up at him with tears still in her eyes, the same eyes that she had inherited from his current regeneration.

"Donna do you know who brought you here?" the Doctor asked as the other two Time Lords continued to calm down the baby who was still extremely flustered with them.

"Three cloaked figures," Donna replied as she watched the two Time Lords comfort their daughter.

"What kind of cloaks?" Taven asked looking up from her daughter to look at Donna.

"Black ones," she replied slightly shocked by the pure rage in the Time Lady's eyes, she had never seen such anger and hatred in anyone's eyes.

"There simple experiments," a new woman's voice said from behind Donna.

Every eye in the room turned to the new speaker. And if it wasn't for the fact that Kaver was still raising a slight fuss, both the Master and Taven would have killed the woman on the spot.

"Rani," both Time Lords snarled as the woman smirked at them. The Doctor stared in shock at the new woman.

"Who?" Donna asked.

"No one of importance," Taven replied as the Rani and her locked eyes.

"That's cruel coming from you old friend," the Rani smiled sweetly at the other woman as she walked towards her.

Taven gritted her teeth. "Friend, that's funny seeing as you left me to die during the last Time War!"

"You would have regenerated," she said off handedly before looking at the Master who was holding Kaver. "Look at you, a daddy now, how…disgusting, though I always knew you two would end up together."

"How did you escape the Time War?" the Doctor asked going over to the group, Donna fallowing closed behind him extremely confused.

The Rani smirked at him. "My dear Doctor, you seem to forget who I am, I am a scientist, and a few of my experiments turned out utterly and completely loyal to me, so when I died, they revived me back on Earth."

"That doesn't explain how you got off Gallifrey," the Doctor replied.

"My experiments where other Time Lords," she stated. "To bad they died having to revive me.

"You're disgusting," Taven snarled as the Master fixed the woman with a dark glare.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, don't you think?" the woman asked grinning. "After all I didn't mate with a psychopath."

"At least I could get the person I wanted," Taven snapped, "How long did you pine after the Doctor until you realized he didn't want you?" The Master handed Kaver off to the Doctor who was still slightly shocked, and stood behind Taven his hold demeanor screaming possessive.

The Rani bared her teeth at Taven in a way that reminded Donna of an angry cat about to scratch someone's face off. "How long did you try to get the Master's attention with your little machines, until he finally caved in?"

Taven smirked. "He caved in when we were at the academy and I was only creating small things."

The other Time Lady gritted her teeth. "At least I had enough dignity not to shag the first person who promised me the universe." The Rani really should have expected what came next but she was basking too much in the other Time Lady's shock at her words to realize that the Master had moved out from behind Taven and had something pointed at her, it wasn't until the Doctor yelled that she noticed.

"Master don't do it!" the Doctor yelled causing the Rani to look at what the Master had pointed at her and causing Kaver to start cry at the level of voice the Doctor was using.

"Shut up Doctor," both the Master and Taven snapped as the Rani began backing up.

"What? What is that thing?" Donna asked shocked and tugging on the Doctor's sleeve.

"A laser screwdriver," the Doctor replied through gritted teeth.

"Like it?" the Master asked smirking, "Gadget made it for me after you took my old one away."

Kaver began crying louder, demanding attention from the Time Lord holding her. "Alright," the Doctor told her, "I'm sorry for yelling."

"You're going to kill me?" the Rani asked backing up.

"You stole our daughter," the Maser replied with a snarl.

The Rani smirked and disappeared before the Master could hit her with the laser.

"You bitch!" Taven growled hoping the Rani had the room bugged with microphones.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: The Rani showing up was acctualy a suprise to me! Originally it was going to be someone else, but i was on the Doctor Who wikipedia site and i just happen to stumble upon her and vala! And if you're wondering about her new regenration it was because she regerated after her creatures brought her back! Anyways Reviews, make this writer extreamly happy, and in turn will make you guys extreamly happy because chapters get done quicker!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Time War

**A/N: Yay new chapter! And yay muses working again! And yay starting original story that might go somewhere!**

**A/N2: As always thank you to my favoriters, alerters, and reveiwers.**

**alwaysamarauder16: Thanks for your reveiw and i'm glad i saved you from insanity! And i didnt expect to bring back the Rani either! She just kind of popped up on my PC screen, and then Voila the idea came!**

**Amour en Rayures: Thanks for your reveiw, and i'm glad you liked the twist. the person i was origianlly going to use was : Luna from the very first chapters of: Taven's Story (who suprisingly had a really good motive!).**

**AlfieTimewolf: Thanks for the reveiw, and yes the Rani is a meany head, but i'm glad you liked it!**

**Whovian: Thank you for your reveiw, and the custructive critisism, i really needed to get a beta i think because i'm not good at catching my own mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Taven, and Kaver! No one else and nothing else from the show!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The Time War

"It seems we're going to be here for a while," the Doctor stated as he looked at the broken machine Taven had made.

"Great," Taven groaned as Kaver giggled in her arms.

"She thinks so," the Master remarked as he looked over Taven's shoulder to grin at the baby.

"She's just happy we're here, no offense Donna but she doesn't like you that much," the Doctor said.

"I could tell," the human replied. "What was all that about though? What did she mean by old friends?"

"We went to the academy together on Gallifrey," Taven replied.

"We were in a group, more a club now that think about it called the Deca," the Doctor continued.

"The what?" Donna asked.

"The Deca," the Master replied, "It consisted of Gadget, me, the Doctor, the Rani, and seven other members."

"Most of the people in our group turned rogue later in life, I think there was only two left on Gallifrey that actually got high standing jobs with the council," Taven said as she rocked Kaver in her arms.

"What about this Time War thing?" the human asked next.

"The Last Great Time War," the Doctor sat down on the floor that Donna wasn't sure was there in the first place. "The whole of Time Lord Society fell during it fell because of the things that were attacking us and our own corruption, they brought Gadget and I back to Gallifrey to fight in the front lines."

"They brought me back to life," the Master stated as he and Taven sat on the floor as well.

"And?" Donna pressed on while sitting across from the Doctor.

"And," the Doctor said with a sigh, "We fought, what else could we do? Gallifrey was our home, we felt connected to it."

"You make us sound like cheetah people," the Master stated a smirk on his face.

"You would know wouldn't you?" Taven said grinning as Kaver gurgled happily in her arms.

"Cheetah people?" Donna asked.

"Long story," Taven replied, "Let's get back to the main one shall we?"

"Right," the Doctor said. "Well the Time Lords didn't just bring us three back, oh no they brought back everyone they could think of including the Rani, and I believe Gadget you can take over from here."

Taven nodded before continuing the story, "the Rani and I where never close back at the academy and we didn't exactly part on good terms when I left Gallifrey with the Doctor to go traveling, she was angry at me I suppose, she did after all like the Doctor…a lot. But what could I do? She wanted to continue experimenting on Gallifrey, and I wanted to travel and see new people, places, and things."

"Get back on track Gadget," the Doctor stated.

"Right, well the council pared the Rani and I up together, thinking it would be a good idea to do so since I'm good with technology, and she was good with science, well they didn't anticipate the fact that when you get two equally stubborn woman together who think that their way is better than the other's that there was bound to be sparks…I say sparks it was more like explosions.," Taven paused for a second before continuing, "We were to lead a small army of genetically altered creatures and robots in to the battle field…and we did so pretty successfully too. Until something went wrong, I'm not sure what it was but something caused the Rani's altered creatures, and my robots to kind of lose it and turn on us…well when they did, the Rani kind of left me, she had a teleporter you see, and the creatures and robots attacked me, forcing me to regenerate, thankfully my regeneration energy had big enough effect to destroy most of them. Well anyways when the Doctor was about to use the moment and lock up Gallifrey in a Time Lock he came and got me...Naturally I wasn't too keen on bring the Rani along so we left her on Gallifrey."

"And what about you then?" Donna asked the Master.

"I had already left a few months prior; I turned human and travelled to the end of the universe," he replied.

"Alright, but what's a regeneration?"

"It's what we do when our bodies die," the Doctor replied as Kaver crawled over to him from Taven's lap. "It hurts; we become an almost completely new person, with a new face, and everything."

"Can a woman turn into a man and vice versa?" Donna asked causing Taven to laugh.

"God I hope not! I would hate to wake up from a regeneration to find that I was male," she replied.

"And I would hate it if you regenerated into a male," the Master stated.

"Alright," Donna nodded, "But wait if she left you to die then it was only fair for you to do the same thing to her."

"No it wasn't," Taven replied, "No one deserved to go through those horrors alone and without even an old friend turned enemy."

"Are you sorry?" Donna asked.

"For leaving her there? Sort of, after all she did leave me to die when our creations turned on us. But for having her face those horrors alone? Yes." Taven replied as the Master rested his head on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you stay and fight?"

"I was scared," Taven replied, "I just wanted it to be over…I suppose that's why about a year later I had the Doctor turn me human for a time, then he would come and get me after a little while…turns out he waited two years to come and get me."

"I said I was sorry!" the Doctor exclaimed as Kaver giggled in his arms. "And tell your daughter to stop calling me a slave, and that, that type of language isn't appropriate!"

"Kaver, stop using bad language," Taven stated as the baby squirmed out of the Doctor's arms and crawled over to the Master's lap.

"Good girl," he praised the baby as she cuddled up to him.

"Of course," the Doctor muttered as Taven grinned.

"Wait! You can speak baby?" Donna asked.

"I can speak everything," the Doctor replied as Kaver squealed. "I highly doubt you can take over the universe at the age of two," the Doctor told the baby who clapped her hands together in response. "Well I suppose your daddy will try and take over the universe by the time you're two, but it won't work."

"Says you," the Master replied as he bounced Kaver up and down.

"And me," Taven stated.

"I thought you were on my side."

"Oh I am, but I rather like just traveling around and looking at the stars."

* * *

><p>The Rani watched what was happening in the black room on her large screen. And what she saw she couldn't believe, every last person in the room was sitting down on the ground. Did they not care that they were in danger, or were they really that stupid? No she was sure the Doctor had a plan. Even more sure as he began to look around the room as Gadget told the story of what happened to them during the Time War.<p>

Though she herself remembered it a little differently, the story was basically the same as her memory. It was Gadget's statement of how she wasn't sorry for leaving her but sorry she had to face the horrors alone that angered the Rani.

_"How would she know what I had to face alone?" _the Rani thought viscously as she watched the spawn of the Master and Gadget crawl across the floor into her father's lap. _"How would she know, that I had to be put in the front lines again and be killed before the Doctor set of the Moment?"_ The Rani clenched her fists. _"How dare she! She didn't know that I had to watch my lover, and experiments get destroyed by the Daleks."_

The Rani smirked. Raging and ranting in her head had given her a plan for what she was going to do to little Gadget. She would destroy the woman in a way that would drive her into insanity.

"Loosing one male Time Lord would be worth it," the Rani stated to her empty room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: What did you think about the Time War (or at least that little section of it), please leave a reveiw, and remember i love all those who reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5 Plans

**A/N: Here it is Chapter 5! honestly this was a hard chapter for me to write since i had so many diffrent ideas for this one that would lead the story in diffrent directions, but i feel like this idea will lead it in the right direction! **

**A/N2: As always thanks to my favoriters, alerters, and reveiwers...and i hope those silent readers (i know your out there) will get up the courage to reveiw because reveiws make me happy! :D**

**alwaysamarauder16: Thanks fory your reveiw, and i hope no one was around when you screamed! I'm glad you liked the way i wrote the time war, it was one of the harder parts to write, and i also think Kaver should take over the universe! :D**

**Amour en Rayures: Thanks for your reveiw, and i'm glad that you caught what i did with the cheetah people! i knew someone would, though i myself havent seen the episode i plan on it very soon! I'm glad you liked the time war explanation and i'm also glad you liked the Rani being added in, and yeah Luna's motive would have been a lot harder to find, but i feel there is always a chance for her to come into play in future events (foreshadowing!) :D**

**AlfieTimewolf: Thanks for your reveiw and i'm glad you loved it! I'm also glad you liked the altered creatures and robots idea it took me a while to come up with. and yes it would adorable for Kaver to take over the world with the Master! (i should write a oneshot to that when i get the time) :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who, i do however own Kaver and Taven.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Plans

The Rani smirked as she mixed chemicals in her lab. She was sure that she had found away to kill a Time Lord, that wouldn't cause them to regenerate. All she had to do was get close enough to the Master to hit him with the chemicals, while avoiding his laser screwdriver of course.

_"I've got it!' _she thought excitedly as the chemicals in front of her settled down to a small bubble. Careful not to get any on her she put the concoction into several different vials and put each vial in a different pocket of her jeans, saving two for both of her hands.

* * *

><p>"So then I told him to shove off and that I wasn't having any of his crap!" Donna exclaimed causing Taven, and the Doctor to laugh while the Master snorted and rolled his eyes.<p>

"What he do next?" Taven asked as Kaver crawled from the Master's lap into her own.

"What could he do? He walked away the git," Donna grinned.

The group had been passing time by telling meaningless stories. Taven knew that the Doctor was planning a way out, as were she and the Master who had been communicating mentally.

_**"I still think she's stupid," **_the Master remarked mentally.

_**"I happen to think she's funny," **_Taven replied as she played with Kaver.

_**"You would."**_

_** "We have to get out of here soon," **_Taven said as Kaver began yawning and curled up against her torso. Taven wrapped an arm around the baby and held her close to her chest, allowing her double heart beat to lull the baby to sleep.

_**"I know," **_the Master replied as he watched their daughter fall asleep. "Do you have a plan yet Doctor?" he asked out loud.

"Working on it," the Doctor replied as Donna looked over at Taven who had rested her head on the Master's shoulder while keeping her baby pressed against her.

For a split second the human wondered why the woman would have chosen the evil Time Lord. The Doctor had told her how he had taken over the world, while the other two had been feeding their child back on the TARDIS.

"She chose me because we have history," the Master snapped at the human who about jumped a foot in the air.

"Master," Taven said nudging his side with her elbow, "it's not nice to read people's thoughts without them consenting."

The Master snorted. "I wouldn't be if she wasn't human."

"What exactly is wrong with humans?" Donna asked an edge to her voice.

"What's right with them?" the Master replied.

"Will you two stop it?" the Doctor asked. "We don't need to be fighting amongst ourselves."

"He started it," Donna grumbled.

"I don't care," the Doctor stated.

"Nor I," a cold female voice said from the side of the circled up group.

"Come to let us go," Taven asked as she, the Master, the Doctor, and Donna stood up.

"No," the Rani replied with a smile.

"Shame," Taven stated as the Master pointed his laser screwdriver at the woman.

"I wouldn't press that button if I were you," the Rani told the man.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked with a low growl.

"Because if you do then you won't be able to get out of here," she replied.

"She's right," the Doctor stated as he slowly walked over to stand on the Master's side that Taven wasn't at.

"We could figure out away," Taven stated.

"I'm sure you could," the Rani replied, "But could you figure it out without your bonded?"

"Wha-?" Taven didn't get the chance to finish what she was going to ask because the Rani sent a vial hurtling straight towards the Master. On instinct Taven tried to get in front of him but he quickly pushed her away and was hit full on in the chest by the vial, which shattered and coated him with foul smelling chemicals.

"No!" Taven yelled as Kaver woke up screaming, the baby could sense something was off.

"You left me on Gallifrey, you can't even imagine what I went through," the Rani said her voice level, "Did you know I had a lover? That I had to watch him die?"

"Master," Taven was bending over her bounded making sure not to allow her or Kaver touch the liquid substance on his shirt, "You have to regenerate." She was crying her tears falling onto the top of Kaver's head. Kaver was screaming and soaking the front of her mother's shirt with tears, snot, and saliva.

"He can't," the Rani said as the Master groaned trying to will the atron particles to take him, "The chemicals stop his regeneration, and will kill him."

"If he dies," Taven had her head pressed against the Master's trying to keep the mental connection that was already fading, "Then I swear to you, that I will tear this universe apart until I get him back, and you are dead."

The Rani didn't reply, instead she watched as the Doctor grabbed hold of the Master's hand.

"You have to regenerate," he pleaded as Taven continued to keep their connection.

"I can't," the Master groaned.

_**"Don't you dare leave me!" **_Taven screamed at him mentally.

_**"Taven," **_the Master's voice was a soft brush against her mind, the drums were going out as well, their beat slowly fading into almost nothingness.

"If you die then you lose me!" Taven cried out loud taking her head off his. "You promised you'd never lose me!" She was yelling over Kaver's screams.

"How does it feel?" the Rani asked. "How does it feel not being able to save your lover?"

"Doctor hold Kaver," Taven said, there was one last thing she could try.

"What?" the Doctor asked as Taven gave the screaming baby to him.

"There's one last thing I can try," Taven replied as she held on to the last stream of connection her and the Master had.

"What's she doing Doctor?" Donna asked as the Doctor backed away with the baby from the Master's body.

"No!" the Rani yelled, as Taven kissed the Master, and allowed atron energy to flow from her to him.

_**"No!" **_the Master growled as he felt Taven giving him the rest of her regenerations. With a great amount of effort the Master pushed her away from him. The atron energy swarmed around him for a second more before retreating back to Taven.

"No!" Taven yelled before trying again, but the Master's mental and physical growl stopped her.

The Rani cursed under her breath before grabbing another vial and throwing it, the vial hit just above the Master's head but it was already to later, he had absorbed enough atron energy to trigger a partial regeneration.

Gold lights mixed with, white, blue, and green smaller lights, as they exploded from the Master as he regenerated.

"That shouldn't be possible!" the Rani yelled.

"You didn't factor in one thing into your plan," the Doctor told her as he shielded Kaver and Donna from the regeneration energy.

"What's that?" she yelled, as the lights dimmed down and the Master lay there, looking as if he had simply dyed his hair a different color.

"That I will never lose what's mine," the Master stated with a low growl as he stood up.

"Master," Taven sighed as she felt his mind completely connected to hers, the drums were also back and as loud as ever.

The Rani let a stream of curse words out of her mouth before disappearing just as a laser was shot at her from the Master's laser screwdriver.

"We have to get out of here," the Doctor whispered to no one in particular as Kaver began to settle down, with the now calming thoughts of the Master relaxing her.

"Master," Taven was in the Time Lord's arms as fast as lighting.

"Gadget," the Master breathed her in, her sent reminded him of Gallifreyan soil, and the silver leafed trees.

_** "Why didn't you fully regenerate?" **_she asked, not that she minded much she like his current regeneration.

_**"The chemicals I think, and the fact that the atron energy I used wasn't mine," **_he replied as Taven pressed her face into his shoulder.

_**"That explains the blond hair," **_she joked lightly.

"Bloody hell," the Master groaned as he pulled back and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm blond?"

"And what's wrong with being blond?" Taven asked her one of her hands on her hip.

"Nothing," the Master muttered as the Doctor came up to him to inspect him.

"It seems it might be a side effect from the chemicals," he stated as Kaver whined and held her hands out to her dad wanting him to hold her.

The Master took the fussing baby, who almost automatically clung to him. "Will I be able to regenerate?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Well I don't see why not," he replied, "the chemicals seem to be temporary."

"Good," the Master stated as Kaver cooed up at him.

"She's hungry," the Doctor informed the parents.

"Donna," Taven called the human over, "Go grab that little machine that we brought with us and I'll see if I can't try and make some kind of teleporter out of it."

Donna nodded before walking over to where the machine sat. "I thought it was scrapped?"

"It is," Taven replied before taking it, "But hopefully not all of it, Master I'll need your laser screwdriver, and don't give me that look Kaver's hungry and she needs food the sooner I'm done with this the better!"

The Master reluctantly handed his laser screwdriver to his mate who went to work on the small machine, pulling out wires, putting them back in, and melting parts of the metal together with the laser.

"Kaver," the Doctor said as the baby began to whine, "I've told you before that I do not have mammary glands, and to stop calling me slave!"

The baby let out a loud whine and nearly hit the Master in the face with her tiny swinging fists.

"No I doubt your daddy does…yes your mommy does, yes I'm sure Donna does…you shouldn't call her scary stranger lady."

"Doctor will you stop that?" the Master snapped as he rubbed the baby's back.

"It's not my fault you can't speak baby!" the Doctor replied, "And I can't very well ignore her when she addresses me!"

"Will you two stop it for five minutes?" Taven asked as she placed her goggles on her head. "I need to think."

"Try connecting the blue and green wires to the main control piece," the Master told her offhandedly.

"Brilliant!" Taven exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're not me," he replied, as Taven began putting the wires in the place the Master told her to.

* * *

><p>"Doctor how is she doing all this?" Donna asked the Time Lord as they watched the Time Lady work fast.<p>

The Doctor shrugged. "She's brilliant with technology. She has been since she was eight."

"Why eight?"

"That's when we stop having a child hood, if you could call it that," the Master joined the conversation.

"We'll tell you more about it back on the TARDIS," the Doctor told her as Taven stood up in triumph.

"It's done now hurry up and get over here," Taven told the others.

_**"That was faster than last time," **_the Master commented as he walked over and handed Kaver to Taven.

_**"Of course it was," **_Taven replied sounding rather smug.

"They're doing it again aren't they Doctor?" Donna asked as she and the Doctor watched Taven and the Master just staring at each other.

"They do it a lot," the Doctor replied.

"You know we can hear you talking about us don't you?" Taven said as Kaver pulled expectantly on her low cut shirt.

"Yes," the Doctor said with a grin.

"Just grab hold of the bloody device," the Master said as he bent over and picked the device up.

The group obeyed, each grabbing a hold of a piece of the machine before the Master pushed the button on the top and caused them to teleport.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: so i ended up putting the original draft of this up where the Master doesnt die, but in one of my alternate drafts he does and Taven kills the Rani, but i felt that this would allow more options for me in writing the rest of the story. but that alternative draft still exists on a document that will hold all the alternative/deleted scenes for this story, which i will probably post when this is completed. anyways I love you and please reveiw! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Sleep

**A/N: so this one is kind of short and a little bit of a filer chapter, but on the plus side you get more memories of young Taven and Koschei! And on a side not i have a job interveiw! Yay!**

**A/N2: As always thanks for my favoriters and alerters, and i highly incuorage those of you who haven't reveiwed to do so!**

**alwaysamarauder16: Thank you for your reveiw. and i'm glad you loved it, and i agree it wouldnt be the same without the Master, though i did have an elaborate plan to bring him back, and i will deffinantly try to do that oneshot one day! :D**

**AlfieTimewolf: I'm glad you liked it! And yeah Kaver and the Doctor will get into it a lot! and i think i was think of the tree when i was making the Rani create that chemical and i rather like drama in my stories, just alittle bit. and i also always prefered him with blonde hair as well.:D**

**Amour en Rayures: Thanks for your reveiw! And i am also glad he's not dead, and i like him better with blonde hair as well! I will deffinantly try and do that oneshot! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, i do however own Taven and Kaver!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Sleep

"That hurt," the Doctor complained as he, Taven, Kaver, the Master, and Donna appeared on the TARDIS.

"You're telling me," Taven grumbled as Kaver cried. "Shh, it's okay baby, shh."

"It didn't hurt getting teleported there," Donna grumbled while smoothing out her clothing.

"Of course it didn't," the Master rolled his eyes, "The teleporter Gadget made was from scratch, we're lucky that chunks of us didn't get lost in space."

"Hey! When have I ever made something that would tear us apart?" Taven asked offended that by her bonded who smirked.

"The lung capacity enhancer," both the Doctor and Master replied causing Taven to wince.

"Okay one time," she replied as Kaver tugged impatiently on her top. "Alright, alright, alright." Taven left the room to go feed the hungry baby.

"Is it working yet?" Donna asked as the Doctor ran around the TARDIS controls, pushing and pulling things.

"_She_ is working," the Doctor replied with a grin as the Master pulled a lever and the TARDIS started up.

"Shouldn't we be trying to stop the Rani?"

"Nah, not yet, she's not really a danger to the universe, besides she just wants revenge so she'll find us," the Doctor replied as the Master tensed slightly.

"She won't like it when she finds us," the evil Time Lord stated twirling his laser screwdriver between his fingers.

"Master," the Doctor warned, "Give me the laser screwdriver."

"No, it's mine," the Master quickly pocketed the weapon.

"Master," the Doctor sighed, "Don't kill anyone."

"Don't worry Doctor," the Master smirked, "Your plaything is safe."

"Are you talking about me?" Donna asked while pointing to herself.

"Well I'm sure as hell not talking about Taven," the Master replied before pocketing his screwdriver and going off to find his bonded.

"_**Honestly Master," **_Taven said, _**"Be somewhat civil, she's only human."**_

_** "Exactly! She's human, there are another six billion, nine hundred and eight million, six hundred and eighty-seven thousand just like her!" **_he replied. _**"Besides we're always going through time and space so there are even more to choose from."**_

_** "I don't think he just goes around randomly choosing his companions."**_

"Are you so sure about that?" he asked as he entered the room where Taven was rocking there now fully fed daughter to sleep.

"I'm not sure of anything," she replied yawning.

"You need to sleep."

The Time Lady snorted. "No I don't."

The Master rolled his eyes before taking Kaver out of her arms and putting her in the baby crib that was in the corner of the room. The baby let out an unhappy whine at being put down but with some comforting thoughts from her father she quickly became content.

"Bed now," the Master ordered Taven.

"Master, I'm not tired," the Time Lady complained still not moving from her chair.

The Master let out an annoyed growl before picking up the Time Lady and carrying her to bed.

_**"Master!"**_ Taven mentally hollered at him as he laid her on the bed and curled up around her not letting her go.

_**"Taven," **_he mocked.

_**"Not funny."**_

_** "You're the one not listening to me."**_

_** "I do listen to you…all the time in fact."**_

_** "Then go to sleep."**_

Taven didn't reply instead she relaxed into the Master and let her mind wonder around.

_**"Master?"**_

_** "I thought you were going to listen to me."**_

_** "I will, but out of all the Time Lords and Ladies that could have come back why'd it have to be the Rani?" **_Taven asked.

_**"I don't know," **_the Master replied.

_**"I hate her," **_Taven stated.

_**"I know."**_

_** "I always have."**_

_** "I know."**_

_** "The drums are louder than usual."**_

_** "Yes," **_the Master sighed tightening his arms around Taven, _**"Do you want me to pull up another memory so you can fight them?"**_

_** "Please."**_

_** "How about this one?"**_

* * *

><p><em>The two were in the academy's library looking through different books. <em>

_ "See Koschei this is what I'm talking about," Taven said triumphantly as she slammed a book down on top of Koschei's book._

_ "Taven, your only twelve there is no way that you can make a true hover board," Koschei stated after going over the page._

_ "Sure I could Koschei!"_

_ "Alright even if you could, and I'm not saying that you could, where would you keep it?"_

_ Taven thought about it for a second before replying, "In my closet."_

_ "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."_

_ Taven's face dropped, she grabbed the book, and walked off._

_ "Taven wait!" Koschei quickly got up and fallowed her._

_ "Why?" she snapped glancing over her shoulder to see Koschei walking after her._

_ "I'm not calling you stupid," he stated, "Just the idea of you keeping it in the closet!"_

_ "Where do you propose I keep it?" she asked turning around fully to face him._

_ "The roof, don't give me that look, no one goes up there it would be perfect!"_

_Taven thought about it for a second before nodding her head. "Alright," she agreed, "It's defiantly a possibility."_

_ Koschei smirked. "Come on I'll show you how to sneak up there." _

_ "You're starting to sound like Theta."_

_ "Very funny." Koschei rolled his eyes._

_ "I thought so," Taven replied with a grin._

_ "Koschei for the last time if you're going to keep trying to help me, then you have to leave," Taven snapped at Koschei, as the two sat on a roof together. She was covered in wires and she had a pair of goggles on her head, which she had stolen from one of the bio-classes. _

_ "Fine, fine!" Koschei replied backing up out of the girl's space. "I just thought you'd like to know that those wires don't go together."_

_ "Thank you," Taven grumbled._

_ "You're welcome," Koschei replied as he watched the girl try and maneuver herself out of the tangled wires._

_ Taven let out a frustrated growl as she worked on the wires that had somehow wound themselves around her legs and refused to let go of her._

_ "Here let me try," Koschei said before going over to the sitting girl and bending down at her legs in order to start pulling at the wires._

_ Taven started to protest but stopped once Koschei shot her a look. The older student made quick work of undoing the wires and freeing her legs._

_ "How'd you do that?" Taven asked in slight amazement._

_ "I'm brilliant," he replied with a smirk._

_ "Well so am I!"_

_ "If you were then you wouldn't have got yourself tied up in wires."_

_ Taven let out an annoyed huff before going back to working on the half way finished hover board._

* * *

><p>Taven grinned as she came out of the memories. <em><strong>"I remember that week."<strong>_

The Master smirked. _**"I figured as much," **_he replied.

_**"At least I made it," **_she stated.

_**"Then we got in trouble and had to serve a month's detention."**_

_** "It was worth it."**_

_** "The Doctor was annoyed that we didn't invite him to join us."**_

_** "He would have got us caught before I finished it," **_Taven replied giggling.

_**"And then his mouth would have got us in more trouble,"**_ the Master said smirking as Taven broke out in to quiet laughter, so as not to wake the now fully sleeping baby. _**"Now go to sleep."**_

Taven rolled her eyes before curling closer into the Master and closing her eyes. _**"When I wake up you'll still be here?"**_

_** "Where am I going to go?"**_

_** "Just making sure," **_Taven replied before letting her body relax completely and letting her mind drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: so yeah filler chapter this time around. but next time will push the story more, so remember to reveiw! and that i love you!**


	7. Chapter 7 Console Room

**A/N: So another slight filer, but the next chapter will move the story on! :D Bad news i might be catching a cold :(**

**A/N2: As always thanks to all my favoriters alerters, and reveiwers**

**alwaysamarauder16: Thank you for your reveiw and i'm glad you like the lines at the end! :D**

**AlfieTimewolf: Thank you for your reveiw! I like making the Master slightly less evil, because there are other sides to him :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, only Taven and Kaver.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Console Room

"Look who's awake," the Doctor said grinning as Taven walked in with Kaver in her arms and the Master right behind him.

"Morning Doctor," Taven replied before setting Kaver down on the floor.

"Where's your pet?" the Master asked as Kaver crawled towards the console.

"Donna is sleeping," the Doctor replied.

"So she's already settled in then?" Taven asked as Kaver sat under the console by the Doctor's severed hand.

"Yes," the Doctor replied.

"Did you show her any of the other rooms besides hers?"

"I showed her the kitchen, the library, and how to get back here," he replied as the Master sat down on the floor beside Kaver who was trying to push the Doctor severed hand in a container over.

"Stop that," he told the baby as he pushed her hand away. "You don't want to get cut when that breaks."

Kaver stopped her mission to look at her dad and giggle. Her hands let go of the case and she crawled over to his lap, where she proceeded to climb onto.

"So what's are plan Doctor?" the Master asked from his place on the floor as Kaver managed to get into his lap and grab hold of his shirt allowing her to pull herself of to where she could be face to face with her father.

The Doctor was holding back laughter as he watched the scene on the floor. Seeing the Master sitting on the floor still trying to look superior to everyone else? Funny. Seeing the Master on the floor with a demanding six month old baby using him as a jungle gym? Hilarious. "Were going to-." the Doctor had to pause as he held back laughter. "Were going to-." he tried to say again but only managed to collapse into a fit of laughter which had him using the TARDIS console to keep him standing up right.

"What the bloody hell is so funny?" the Master snapped as Taven snickered.

"You," she replied, "one of the most evil people to ever be born sitting on the floor with a six month old baby crawling around on your lap." Then she to collapsed into a fit of laughter.

The Master glared up at the two who were working hard to regain their composers. His attention however was drawn to Kaver whose hand had touched his face getting his attention. He raised an eyebrow at his daughter, who grinned at him, and gibbered, before falling forward and hitting her head against his.

In an instant the Master saw one of the baby's memories.

* * *

><p><em>Scared, cold, angry, hungry, and why was that man cutting that off her? Where was her food? What is the pale and yellow thing he's handing her to? <em>

_ Safety, warmth, comfort, happiness, and food in those weird soft things she was close to, she mimicked the woman's smile. Is this what they did when they were happy? _

_ "Gorgeous," a man said kissing the woman holding her._

_ She let out a whine. That was her warm, safe, milk thing!_

_ "What are you naming her?" the man who had been there first asked, as the woman slowly rubbed her back...that felt good._

_ "Kaver," the woman that was holding her replied, as she rubbed her hand over her head._

_ Kaver blinked up at the woman, she liked that name, and it fit. She'd keep it she decided._

_ "That's a boy's name!" the man said rather loudly, causing the one who had kissed her safety woman, to give an odd sort of off smile._

_ "So is Taven," he stated, causing the woman to look at him._

_ Was that the woman's name? Taven? That didn't feel right…Kaver didn't like it, she choose something else for the woman._

_ "Try mommy," the man said._

_ Mommy? She liked that that worked for the woman, it encompassed all of the feelings that she felt for the woman, and all the feelings the woman was radiating off of her._

_ "What are you on about Doctor?" the man who had kissed her mommy asked._

_ "She was trying to find a name for Taven," the Doctor replied._

_ Doctor? That didn't seem right for him, she'd have to find something else to call him._

_ "Doctor is a good name," the man insisted._

_ She ignored him and blinked at the man who had kissed her mommy. The man looked back at her, for a second the two participated in a staring contest._

_ "Do you want to hold her?" her mommy asked him._

_ "Yes," he replied._

_ Why was her mommy handing her to the man? She wanted to be back with her mommy, where the warmth and safety was._

_ "He's your daddy," the Doctor said._

_ Daddy? She stared up at the man who was holding her. Did that name work for him? He was sort of warm, he didn't smell like he could produce food, he seemed to like her, and she felt safe in his arms as well…daddy would work._

_ "Hello," her daddy said looking down at her and giving her one of his fingers to hold onto._

_ She blinked back up at him and smiled, before squeezing the appendage with all her might._

_ "At least she likes you," the Doctor stated, Kaver still didn't like his name._

_ "He's her daddy of course she likes him," her mommy seemed to be annoyed with the Doctor. _

_ Did this mean she could be annoyed with the Doctor too? She hoped so, after all his name was rather stupid._

_ "My name is not stupid," the Doctor stated obviously talking to her._

_ "What are you on about?" her daddy asked him.  
>"Your daughter thinks my name is stupid," complained the Doctor.<em>

_ "How could you possibly know that?" her mommy asked as she rested her head on her daddy's shoulder._

_ "I speak baby," the Doctor replied._

_ "You speak baby?" her mommy asked sounding amused._

_ Was she supposed to be amused to? She was getting tired of trying to figure out how she should be feeling. _

_ "I speak everything," the Doctor replied._

_ She was getting hungry, how was she supposed to let them know? Maybe she could try that thing she did when she met the cold air._

_ She opened her mouth and began wailing._

_ "She's hungry," the Doctor stated._

_ "Come here baby," her mommy took her out of her daddy's arms._

_ "Leave Doctor," her daddy told the man._

* * *

><p>"Master?" Taven's voice was the first to greet him as he slipped back into reality.<p>

"Yes?" he asked looking up at her as Kaver rested her head on his chest.

Taven and the Doctor were both looking down at him with worried/confused looks.

"What was that?" Taven bent down beside him. Of course she had seen the memory, because of their mental connection.

"Kaver transmitted one of her memories to me," he replied causing the Doctor's eyes to go wide.

"She not even a year old yet!" the Doctor exclaimed as Taven sat down by the Master.

Taven and the Master exchanged looks. The Master smirked before looking back at the Doctor and saying,

"Looks like ruling the universe isn't the only thing she shares in common with me."

The Doctor paled slightly before replying, "The last thing this universe needs is another you Master."

"Agreed," Taven replied causing the Master's head to snap in her direction. "Don't give me that look, I know you, if there were more of you I wouldn't be able to keep up and I would fall flat on my ass."

"Language," the Doctor stated.

"I speak Gallifreyan," Taven replied with a cheeky smile causing the Master to smirk and the Doctor to shake his head.

"Doctor where exactly are we going?" the Master asked as Taven rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't know yet," the Doctor replied with a grin.

Kaver pushed away from the Master and crawled into Taven's lap.

"Hi sweetie," Taven said bringing her head off of the Master's shoulder to look at the baby better.

Kaver gargled in return.

"She wants to know why you and the Master are constantly touching," the Doctor stated as he pushed a few buttons.

"Because that's what parents do," Taven replied bouncing the baby up and down a little, causing Kaver to giggle.

"She would also like to know why you share a bed."

"Again another thing parents do."

_**"Along with other things in that bed," **_the Master stated causing Taven's face to heat up.

"What do you think about setting the TARDIS on random?" the Doctor asked.

"That sounds fun," Taven said grinning.

"Great!" the Doctor grinned and began pushing and pulling on pieces of the console as he set it on random.

"Donna's going to get a rude awakening," Taven muttered as she stood up with Kaver in her arms, the Master quickly stood up as well a smirk on his face.

"She'll be fine," the Doctor assured her as she went to sit, with Kaver, on the chair in the room.

"As long as she doesn't fall out of bed and break her neck," the Master stated sitting on the edge of the seat and wrapping an arm around Taven and Kaver who cooed happily up at him.

The Doctor shot him a look but didn't say anything. He had given up on the Master warming up to Donna. The only reason he even seemed to tolerate some humans was because they were useful, for his evil plans. And since he had no evil plans that the Doctor knew of the Master must have seen no use for humans.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: So what did you think? please leave a reveiw and i love you :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Planet of the Ood

**A/N: Oh my god where has the time gone? i am so sorry it's been so long, i've been super busy with my last year of high school and trying to find a job (If i dont have one by the end of this month my parents will try and send me to live with my mom, but i got a friend who will take me in). **

**A/N2: As always thanks to my favoriters, alerters and reveiwers,**

**alwaysamarauder16: Thank you for your reveiw, and i dont know if i should be happy or sad that your running out of good things to say! :D but im glad you love it.**

**Amour en Rayures: Thank you for your reveiw, I'm glad you liked Kaver's memory and her crawling on the Master :D it was fun to write!**

**Neko Morie: Thanks for your reveiw, and i'm glad you love the story, i do use microsoft office word and it's suppose to catch my mistakes but i think it's my flash drive that messes it up. And i cant tell you if the Doctor regenrates or not. :D**

**AlfieTimewolf: Thank you for your review, And i love you too! I'm glad you like Kaver's memory i put a lot of work into it, and it was fun trying to get her perspective on Taven :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own Taven and Kaver nothing more nothing less.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Planet of the Ood

"Snow!" the Doctor exclaimed once he, the Master, Taven (holding Kaver), and Donna stepped out the TARDIS. "It's actual real snow!"

"It's freezing," Donna said while shivering.

"It's real snow!" The Doctor was too excited to notice Donna being cold.

"Doctor," Taven drew the Time Lord's attention to her, "Donna needs to get a coat on and I need to bundle Kaver up."

"Well hurry up then!" he replied.

Taven rolled her eyes before taking Kaver back in the TARDIS, Donna fallowing close behind still shivering,

"Humans," the Master muttered disgustedly.

"Your daughter also needs a coat," the Doctor reminded him.

"Only until she's about five or six," the Master responded.

"You wore a coat in the cold until you were seven."

"And you wore one until ten," the Master snapped back, "what's your point?"

"That she might need it longer than five," he replied.

"Taven said she stopped wearing one at six."

"She's an oddity though," the Doctor grinned as the Master glared at him.

"What did you just say?" the Master growled his fist balling up.

"I didn't mean anything by it!" the Doctor said quickly raising his hands up. "Besides you used to say that about her when we were little."

"That was then," he snapped.

"Alright," the Doctor put his hands in his pockets, "alright."

* * *

><p>"You two ready to go?" Donna asked as she and Taven stepped out of the TARDIS.<p>

Kaver whined unhappily and tried to shake off a pair of white mittens Taven had put on her.

"Yup," the Doctor replied grinning. "She doesn't like those very much, she thinks they hinder her."

"I figured that much out Doctor," Taven replied as she adjusted Kaver on her hip.

The Doctor shrugged and began walking, Donna right beside him. The Master and Taven fallowed at a slower rate.

"What planet do you think this is?" Taven asked the Master as Kaver gave up on trying to dislodge her mittens and instead went about resting the side of her face on her mother's warm shoulder.

"I'm not sure," he replied, "I've never been here."

"Me either," Taven replied.

_**"She already asleep," **_the Master stated.

_**"She wore herself out fighting with me when I was trying to get her warm clothes on her," **_Taven replied.

_**"I know."**_

_** "I know you knew. I just like talking."**_

_** "I knew that as well."**_The Master smirked as Taven shot him a look.

"Hurry up you two!" the Doctor cut in before Taven replied to the Master. "You're falling behind."

"Why don't you slow down?" the Master replied.

The Doctor didn't say anything to the Master instead he turned back to Donna and they continued their conversation.

* * *

><p>"The Doctor, Donna Noble," the Doctor grinned at the woman who was leading the group around.<p>

"We represent the Noble cooperation," Donna said.

"And you are?" the woman looked at Taven and the Master.

"Harold and Tara Saxon," the Master replied.

"You have a baby," the woman stated.

"We represent the child welfare department," Taven replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The Master smirked as the woman stumbled for a moment.

"A-alright," she said, "this way." She began leading the group through the building.

"The child welfare department?" the Doctor asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well I didn't see you coming up with any bright ideas," Taven replied.

"Touché."

* * *

><p>"Doctor they've enslaved them," Taven whispered as the two stood next to each other looking at an Ood.<p>

"I know," he replied sadness in his eyes.

"What do we do?" Taven asked as the Master came over.

"You won't be doing anything," the Master stated.

"And why not?" Taven asked turning and facing him.

"You're holding our baby," he replied.

Taven bit her lip, he had a point.

"I can still help," she said.

"No, the Master's right you need to stay as safe as possible," the Doctor stated.

"If you two think I'm going back to the TARDIS."

"No but if anything happens you will," the Doctor replied.

Taven nodded, she could handle that.

"Kaver's waking up," the Master said.

Not a few seconds later the baby let out a wine, yawned, and squirmed in her mother's arms.

"She wants down," the Doctor said.

"No really?" Taven asked sarcastically as Donna walked up.

"What are those things there holding?" she asked gesturing to the round objects in the Ood that approached them hand.

"What they use to talk to us," the Doctor replied.

"Would you like me to help?" the Ood asked.

Taven was about to reply but the Master let out a barely audible growl.

"No," he stated.

"Very well," the Ood said before walking off.

"You didn't have to be rude," the Doctor and Taven muttered.

The Master snorted. "I don't trust them."

"You don't trust anyone," the Doctor stated.

_**"But me," **_Taven thought feeling slightly smug.

The Master smirked and took the still squirming Kaver from Taven's arms. The baby stopped squirming and just stared at her dad.

"No fare," muttered Taven.

The Master smirk grew and he held the baby closer. Kaver cooed softly and fisted her hands in his shirt.

"He cheats," the Doctor told Taven.

"I know," Taven stated. "But it does help her development getting some kind of comforting feelings psychically."

"He's inside her mind?" Donna asked.

"Not really," Taven replied as they began walking with the large group. "He's just giving her feelings to keep her calm, a lot of Gallifreyan parents used to do it."

"My mom did it to me until I was twelve," the Doctor stated.

"That's because you were always jumping off the walls," Taven said.

"And that doesn't hurt you at all?" Donna asked.

"Nah." Taven shook her head as Kaver pulled on the Master's tie. "Don't choke your dad," Taven told the baby a bemused smile on her face.

Kaver cooed in response and continued to tug on his tie.

"She thinks we're going to slow," the Doctor stated.

"Tell the lady leading the group," the Master said.

Kaver squealed loudly causing several people to look at them. They all however quickly turned back around when they saw the look the Master was giving them.

"Excuse me," the Doctor said loudly drawling the woman's attention to them.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Could we speed this up?"

"Doctor," Taven groaned as the Master chuckled.

"We only go one speed sir," the woman replied rather sharply.

"Right sorry," the Doctor said rubbing the back of his head.

The woman continued her speech about how the Ood wanted to help serve.

"He wasn't being serious Doctor," Taven stated.

"Yes I was," the Master said as Kaver continued to play with his tie.

"There moving without us," Donna said before the Doctor could reply.

"They won't get too far," the Doctor said as they began walking again.

* * *

><p>"Did you feel that, Doctor?" the Master said stopping.<p>

"Feel what?" the Doctor asked stopping as well to turn and look at him.

"Something's off."

"With the Ood?" Taven asked taking Kaver from the Master.

"Yes," he replied as Kaver cooed up at her mom.

"Like what?" Donna asked.

The Master didn't reply instead he shut his eyes to concentrate on the disturbance he felt.

"What's he doing?" Donna asked the Doctor in a whisper.

"He's trying to locate the source of the disturbance," the Doctor replied also whispering.

"He can do that?"

"He's brilliant."

"Stop stroking his ego, Doctor," Taven whispered.

"Well it's true," the Doctor replied.

Taven was going to reply but a sudden laughter from the Master stopped her.

"Oh that's hilarious!" he cheered his eyes now open and a grin spread across his face.

"What is?" the Doctor asked.

"The humans think there just mindless defenseless creatures!" the Master replied in between laughter. "Oh are they in for a shock!"

"Master, tell me what's going on," the Doctor stated.

"No," the Master said in a firm tone his laughter ceasing.

"Taven?" the Doctor asked, knowing she knew what the Master knew.

_**"Don't you dare," **_the Master stated.

"Sorry, but no Doctor," Taven replied.

"What why not?" the Doctor asked surprised.

"Why do you think?" the Master snapped as Taven walked over and stood beside him.

"Right, well then," the Doctor said before turning away from them and beginning to walk down the hall.

"I don't understand," Donna said catching up with the Doctor as Taven and the Master stayed at a leisured pace behind them, "why won't she tell you?"

"Taven's and the Master's bond goes extremely deep," the Doctor replied.

"How deep?" Donna asked.

"They are always mentally connected," the Doctor replied, "they know ever little detail about each other and will stay connected through all regenerations and for all of eternity."

"Wow." Donna's eyes had gone wide.

"It's the ultimate sign of love for a Time Lord, though the Master will never admit to loving."

"Taven will?" Donna asked.

"Yes," the Doctor replied, "and best not let the Master catch you using Gadget's name, he doesn't like you very much and that name is reserved for our people."

"Oh sorry."

"Nah, don't be." The Doctor shrugged her apology off. "The Master didn't hear you so it doesn't matter."

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: What did you think? Please leave a review and tell me and remember i love you all! :D**


	9. Chapter 9 The Circle

**A/N: Yay new chapter! Best part i have the basics for the next two! Wahoo! in other news you guys if you have a twitter acount should fallow me on twitter, to get up dates on where i'm at in stories and the crazyness that i'm doing! My twitter acount had the same name as this one!**

**A/N2: Also here soon i will be applying for Job Corps, and then hopfuly getting accepted so if i do get accepted i will let you guys know, wish me luck!**

**A/N3: Thanks to all my favoriters and alerters, and reveiwers!**

**alwaysamarauder16: Thanks for your reveiw! I'm glad you love it, dont worry about finding other adjetives, and i'm also glad you like the whole psychic comforting thing! :D**

**Neko Morie: Thanks for your reveiw! And I'm glad you like my take on the Ood episode! hopfuly you will like this chapter! :D**

**Amour en Rayures: Thanks for your reveiw! And i'm glad you like the Ood! I feel like this story is going to fallow somewhat close to the series 4. and thanks for the "fallow" "follow" thing i alway get really confused with that! :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who! I do however own Taven and Kaver!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The Circle

_**"Master," **_Taven said, _**"do you think I'll have to go back to the TARDIS?"**_

_** "Not sure," **_he replied as Donna and the Doctor got further in front of them.

_**"Do you think the Ood are a threat?" **_

_**"Not to us."**_

_** "To the humans?"**_

_** "Of course."**_The Master smirked. _**"The stupid apes."**_

_** "They're not stupid Master,"**_ Taven stated.

_**"That's a matter of opinion."**_

"You two are falling behind!" the Doctor called back to Taven and the Master.

"We can catch up if we fall too far behind," Taven called back as Kaver began squirming in her arms.

The Doctor shrugged and turned back around, he and Donna continued to walk.

_**"Why do you hate them so much?" **_Taven asked as Kaver stopped her squirming to coo at a passing group of well suited men and woman.

_**"Why do you like them so much?" **_he retorted.

_** "You know why."**_

_** "How could I forget," **_the sarcasm in his mental voice was evident.

"We've lost the Doctor and Donna," Taven noted.

The Master smirked. "Well we could sneak to a secluded corner and-."

"Kaver's with us," Taven reminded him.

Upon hearing her name Kaver looked up at her mother and cooed again while swinging around her fists.

"Yes I'm talking about you sweetie," Taven told the baby before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Kaver squealed happily and said something in gibberish before pressing her into her mother's chest.

The Master chuckled as he watched the exchange. "She's advance, even for a Time Lord."

"Well look at who her father is," Taven replied a smirk on her face.

The Master grinned before kissing the woman on the lips, the kiss however was cut short by Kaver swinging and hitting the Master in the face with her fist. The Master pulled back and looked at his daughter with a raised eyebrow. Kaver grinned at him the buried her face in Taven's chest.

"Aw she doesn't want to share," Taven said before laughing.

The Master smirked. "She gets jealous when you give me attention."

"Hm, doesn't like it when I'm not paying attention to her, who does that sound like?" Taven asked a grin on her face before she and the Master began walking again.

"Let's find the Doctor," the Master replied, refusing to answer her.

Taven laughed but agreed, "Alright Master."

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Donna had managed to find themselves in trouble five minutes after being separated from Taven and the Master. The two were running from a group of guards, and Ood who had been infected with the "red eye" as the humans had put it.<p>

"Doctor what are you doing?" Donna asked as the Doctor pulled her behind a large cylinder container.

"I have to contact the Master," the Doctor replied, "let him know that it's not safe for Gadget and Kaver."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Mentally, now shush." The Doctor shut his eyes tight and stretched his mind out to meet the Master's.

* * *

><p>The Master stopped causing Taven to stop as well and look at him.<p>

"What is it?" she asked.

"The Doctor," he replied before closing his eyes and allowing the Time Lord into his mind.

_**"It's not safe for Taven and Kaver!"**_

The urgency in the Doctor's voice scared Taven.

_**"Why?" **_the Master asked while trying to calm his bonded mentally.

_**"The Ood something's wrong with some of them," **_the Doctor replied and then said to Taven, _**"You and Kaver have to go back to the TARDIS."**_

_** "I'll take her Doctor," **_the Master told the other Time Lord.

_**"Hurry," **_the Doctor replied and then the connection was broken.

"Come on." The Master put his hand on Taven's lower back and began leading her out of the building.

"I thought you said the Ood weren't going to hurt us," Taven said while holding Kaver closer to her and walking a little bit faster.

"I didn't think they were," the Master gritted out.

"Do you think the Doctor will be alright?" Taven asked as Kaver began crying.

"He'll be fine," the Master replied.

"Shh." Taven patted the baby's back as they sped through the halls. "It'll be okay, mommy and daddy aren't going to let anything happen to you sweet heart."

Kaver momentarily stopped her crying to look up at her mother.

"That a girl." Taven said rubbing her back.

Kaver began crying again, her tear soaked face pressed into her mother's bosom, and her fists curled up in her mother's black low cut shirt.

"Try slowing your hearts beats down," the Master suggested as he continued to lead them through the building.

Taven did what he suggested and concentrated on her hearts willing them to slow.

"Master it's not working," Taven stated as she continued to pat Kaver's back and try and keep her hearts beats down.

"Shit," the Master said before taking them down a narrow hall way.

"I don't remember coming this way."

"That's because we didn't," he said as Kaver's screams echoed off the walls, "we can't go back the way we got in, they'll be on to that."

Taven nodded and stroked Kaver's head. "Master when we get out of this I want to go back to Earth and stay where it's safe, I refuse to keep putting Kaver in danger."

The Master nodded his head and reframed from telling her that if she had let him continue overrule of the Earth then none of this would be happening.

Taven shot him a deadly look having heard his thoughts.

"You are not taking over the Earth," she stated.

The Master smirked and muttered something that sounded like, "we'll see."

"Shit," Taven said as she saw a group of people in security uniforms approaching them.

The Master pulled out his laser screwdriver and shot it at the guards. What seemed to be the leader let out a cry before falling to the ground dead.

Kaver's own screams increased upon hearing the man's cry of pain.

"Shh, Kaver it's alright, daddy's protecting you," Taven told the baby while rubbing her back.

The guards began shooting at them. The Master let out a string of curses before pushing Taven and Kaver through a door.

"The stupid sons of a Dalek!" Taven raged as she and the Master stepped into the cool air.

The Master only had time to raise his eyebrows before they heard more gunfire.

"Taven, do you remember the way to the TARDIS?" the Master asked as they ran.

"Of course I do!" she replied, as Kaver's screams subsided into hiccups.

"Keep running there and don't stop."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Taven I am not arguing with you," the Master growled as they ducted behind a side of the building. "You are going to take Kaver back to the TARDIS."

"What about you Koschei?" Taven asked her eyes searching his.

"You know I'll be fine, now go," he gave her a slight push.

"Just remember if you die you lose me," Taven told him before running off.

"I know," he replied before running in the opposite direction.

_**"Be careful," **_Taven told him.

_**"Of course."**_

* * *

><p>The Master smirked as the humans continued to fire at him. They had completely forgotten about Taven and Kaver. Making it all the easier for them to escape and him to lead the humans to a trap. It serves them right for shooting at his bonded and child.<p>

* * *

><p>Taven groaned as she ran into another dead end. She could hear the gun fire getting further away, no doubt the guards chasing after the Master, and it scared the hell out of her. She wanted nothing more than to turn back and go and help her bonded.<p>

_**"Keep going,"**_ the Master growled at her mentally.

_**"I am," **_she replied willing her legs to go faster as she sprinted, with the still crying baby, across the snow covered ground.

The Doctor watched the small group of Ood in the cage sadly. He could hear the song they were singing, and it made his hearts ache for them.

"What are they doing Doctor?" Donna asked, not able to hear the sad song they were singing.

"Singing," he replied.

"I don't hear anything," Donna stated.

"That's because it's telepathy," he replied as they bent down in front of the cage. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes," she replied before the Doctor placed his hands on either side of her head.

"Open your mind to me," he instructed.

Donna did the best she could for a human. And then suddenly a flood of sad voices were inside her head. She jerked back out of the Doctor's hands.

"Make them stop," she said tears in her eyes threatening to fall over, "p-please."

"Come here," the Doctor placed his hands on either side of her head again and closed of her mind to them.

Donna wiped the tears out of her eyes. "They're so sad."

"That's what enslavement does to someone."

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: Please reveiw! They litterally make my day, week, and sometimes month...especially if they're funny or helpful! :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Safety

**A/N: I am so sorry for how long it took me to post this! But school is pretty much over and my application has been sent out to Job Corps, and i have applied to yet another job, so let's hope things turn out!**

**A/N2: I want to thank all my favoriters, alerters, and reveiwers!**

**AlfieTimewolf:Thanks for your reveiw! and i can forgive you! i completly understand. As for the guards they get what's coming to them! :D**

**Amour en Rayures: Thanks for your reveiw! And yes Kaver is just like her daddy :D and i'm glad i've provided you with a new catch phrase!**

**alwaysamarauder16: Thanks for your reveiw! And as for the earth thing, we shall see (they probably would go mad and he would probably try)! I followed you back on twitter! :D**

**Neko Morie: Thanks for your reveiw! And thanks for the constructive critism! and i'll find out soon about job situation! :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own Taven and Kaver...and two ring tones: the TARDIS materializing, and a Dalek yelling "EXTERMINATE!"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Safety

"Finally," Taven gasped out as she managed to make it back to the TARDIS with Kaver still wailing in her arms. With a quick twist of one of the TARDIS keys in its lock Taven was in. "Shh, it's okay sweetie," Taven said softly to the baby as she shut the door behind her and began taking the coat off the small child.

Kaver stopped crying and stared up at her mom tears still in her red puffy eyes.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that baby," Taven apologized to her, tears in her eyes as well. "I promise once your daddy, the Doctor, and Donna get back, we'll go back to Earth and you'll never be put in danger like that again." She pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead.

Kaver cooed lightly and stuck her fingers in her mouth. Her eyes completely water free now that she was sure they were out of danger and she was safe.

"Would you like that?" Taven asked bouncing Kaver slightly. "Being able to grow up safely? Then when you're older we can go traveling with the Doctor again. God you'll absolutely love it, you'll be able to do so much more, and the only bad thing is the running."

Kaver stared up at her mother, her eyes wide, Taven didn't speak baby but she could imagine her daughter wondering why the hell she would ever go to live on earth.

"I suppose it would have to wait until after the Rani situation is taken care of," Taven muttered.

Kaver blinked and clapped her hands together.

"I take it that you agree?" Taven smirked at the baby.

Kaver giggled.

"You're so smart," Taven said before pressing a kiss to the baby's head.

_**"She is our daughter,"**_ the Master said.

_**"Are you done?"**_

_** "Nearly, there are still a few guards alive."**_

_** "So you'll be here soon then?"**_

_** "Yes."**_

_** "Good."**_

* * *

><p>"They turned him into an Ood!" Donna exclaimed.<p>

"Yup," the Doctor replied.

"He's an Ood!"

"I've noticed."

"It is a bit fitting," a voice came from behind the two causing them to spin and see the Master standing there, his blond hair sticking up at odd ends, and his suit a little worse for wear.

"Is Gadget?"

"She's on the TARDIS with Kaver," the Master replied before the Doctor could get the whole question out.

"That's good," the Doctor said nodding.

"Right, so how do we break the circle?" Donna asked.

The Master smirked walked over to wear the new Ood was and pushed him over the fence before the Doctor could stop him.

"You didn't have to do that!" the Doctor yelled over the loud electric noise.

"As far as I'm concerned he's responsible for all of this, and might as well have been with the guards trying to kill my bonded and child," the Master snapped before walking out of the building.

* * *

><p>"We will sing songs of the Doctor Donna for generations," Ood Sigma said as he the Doctor, and Donna stood outside the TARDIS.<p>

The Doctor smiled and Donna tried to suppress the grin that spread across her face.

"See you later, Ood Sigma," the Doctor said.

"Every song must come to an end Doctor," Ood Sigma told the Time Lord who had one foot in the door.

"Meaning?"

"You're song will be ending soon," the Ood replied.

The Doctor paled slightly before going into the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"It's funny," Donna said.<p>

"What's funny?" the Doctor asked as they drifted through the vortex.

The Master and Taven looked up from where they were sitting on the floor with Kaver.

"I can't tell what's right and wrong, when I'm around you," Donna told him.

"Join the club," Taven said as Kaver crawled onto the Master's lap.

"Its better that way," the Doctor said as he and Donna both ignored Taven's comment, "people who can usually end up turning into something that they don't want to."

"Like an Ood?"

"Like an Ood."

"Doctor, we need to talk," Taven got the man's attention.

"What about?" the Doctor asked going and sitting down in front of Kaver and the Master.

"Donna you can come join us," Taven offered.

Donna smiled before walking over and sitting beside the Doctor.

"After the Rani is dead," Taven started.

"We want you to drop us off on 21st century earth," the Master continued calmly.

The Doctor's face dropped and his eyes revealed the pain he felt. "Alright," he said after sighing.

"Why?" Donna asked.

"Why do you think you dolt?" the Master snapped.

"Master," Taven put a hand on his shoulder. "What he means to say is that right now at this stage of her life Kaver should have something more stable and less stressful."

"Why not just stay on the TARDIS?"

"Because, I couldn't stand being stuck on the TARDIS every time it landed, I'd want to go exploring," Taven replied.

"It would be easier to just give it up for a while," the Doctor stated.

"Exactly," Taven said, "besides once Kaver gets old enough say sixteen, you can come and pick us up."

"That sounds good," the Doctor didn't seem very sincere.

"I'm glad you think so," Taven said. "Besides you'll have Donna here with you."

"Just don't knock her up," the Master stated a smirk on his face.

"He's too scrawny for that," Donna stated.

The Master laughed, causing everyone to look at him in a mixture of shock and confusion, everyone except Kaver, who instead opted to crawl out of his lap, and into her mommy's.

Taven held the baby close to her and transmitted happy feelings. Kaver in turn transmitted images of the way she saw Taven.

The Master instantly stopped laughing upon seeing the same images in his head. The Doctor stopped staring at the Master and instead looked at Kaver who apparently hadn't just transmitted images to her mommy and daddy but also him.

"Doctor, why am I seeing these images?" Donna asked fear crawling into her voice.

"It's nothing to worry about," the Doctor assured her.

"It's only Kaver," Taven said. "She's transmitting images of things, or rather me."

"Why?" Donna asked.

"Kaver adores Gadget," the Doctor replied, "and the Master. They're her parents, her protection, and she loves them."

"But how is she doing this?" Donna asked.

"She's an extremely strong telepath, almost as powerful as the Master," Taven replied, "she probably doesn't even realize that she's transmitting to you and the Doctor."

"When will she stop transmitting to us?"

"When she gets tired," the Master stated as he closed his eyes to better see the images of his bonded through his daughter's eyes.

"Which will be?"

"Soon," the Doctor assured her a small smile on his face as an image of the Master, Taven, and him flashed by. All three of them were at the console trying to decide where to go. "I can block them out if you want."

"No," Donna replied, "it's sort of amazing."

"She is amazing," the Master stated.


	11. Chapter 11 Old Companion

**A/N: Finally! I've re-written this chapter a lot...and tweaked it, until i felt it was right! **

**A/N2: I want to appologize for how long this has taken to get out. i really should have gotten it out wayyyy sooner, but i've been having family problems. and i've just found out that the whole mid-west Job Corps is on freaze until late july early august, so i wont know if i've gotten in untill then, so i've been job hunting again, and let me tell you...it sucks! But anyways, my little brother's birthday is monday, and i got him a Dalek winde up toy, i feel like an awesome big sister, and yes the toy will be played with by me :D i cant help it!**

**A/N 3: Thank you to all my favoriters, alerters, and reveiwers! **

**alwaysamarauder16: Thank you for your reveiw! And i'm glad you liked the cuteness! As for the Doctor's regenration...weeellll that's for me to know and you to be kind of sort of maybe supprised. :D**

**AlfieTimewolf: Thank you for your reveiw! And how did you get that ring tone? i've searched all over phonezoo for it and still nothing! Anyways i admit it Earth isnt very safe, but the Master is more likely to take over then any other alien, so it's safe for Kaver. As for the jumping ahead thing...you'll just have to wait and see! and i'm glad you like the family moment at the end! :D**

**Neko Morie: Thank you for your reveiw! And it's cool i always forget what i'm going to say! And i agree with you hopefully the Master will take over the world! :D**

**Nikyda: Thank you for your reveiw! And welcome new reveiwer! I am glad you love this story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who only Taven and Kaver.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Old Companion

"Martha?" the Doctor asked after having answered a cell phone that was in his coat.

"Martha?" Taven repeated looking up from her seat on the floor with the Master and Kaver.

The Master smirked. "Martha Jones, it's been a while since we last saw her."

"Of course I'll help!" the Doctor exclaimed as Donna looked confused.

"Martha was one of the Doctor's past companions," Taven told her.

"Oh."

"Looks like we're visiting UNIT!" the Doctor exclaimed while running around the TARDIS's controls, pressing, and pulling things.

"We have been around UNIT in years," Taven said smiling slightly. "I wonder how much they've change."

"Probably a lot," the Doctor stated as the TARDIS began shaking.

Kaver squealed and fell into the Master's lap, the place she had been trying to crawl to before the TARDIS taking off. The Master pulled her to him and stood up as the TARDIS stopped shaking as they landed.

"Doctor!" Taven snapped, "Kaver could have been hurt!"

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" the Doctor replied glancing over to the baby in her daddy's arms. He paled slightly. "That wasn't very nice Kaver," he told the baby who had managed to wiggle out of the Master's arms and onto the floor. "I said I was sorry…I am not a slave…why?"

"Doctor what's she saying?" Taven asked while walking over to the Doctor.

"Well first she told me that she was going to kill me for that," the Doctor replied, the Master began to laugh.

"And then?" Taven asked.

"She said that I now have to carry her around, until she says otherwise," he stated not sounding as sour as he should have at being ordered around by a baby.

"Indulge her just this once," Taven told him, in truth she just wanted to see the reaction of everyone at UNIT once they saw the all mighty Doctor holding a baby.

_**"That's mean spirited,"**_ the Master tried to sound serious, but failed.

_**"You're rubbing off on me," **_Taven replied.

_**"Don't let the Doctor know that." **_

By the time the two had come out of their mental conversation, the Doctor had walked over to where Kaver was sitting and picked her up, Kaver had proceeded to coo at him happily.

"What did she say Doctor?" Taven asked.

"She praised me for doing what I was told," he replied sounding slightly bitter.

All three of the other adults began to laugh. Donna had to put her hands on her knees to stop herself falling over, Taven was using the TARDIS console to hold her up, and the Master was using a large coral support.

"What?" the Doctor asked, then sounding like a child, "stop it!"

"I'm sorry Doctor," Donna said after regaining herself.

"Whatever," the Doctor muttered before leading the group out of the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"Doctor!" Martha exclaimed jogging over to the group, she about hugged him but stop short upon seeing the child in his arms.<p>

"Hi Martha!" the Doctor said a grin on his face.

"You had a baby?" Martha asked her eyebrows in her hair.

"No Ga—" the Doctor started.

The Master cut him off, "Gadget and I did." His voice was etched with annoyance.

Martha's eyebrows went up hire if possible. "You and Gadget?" she asked.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" the Master snapped.

"No, you just didn't take me as the parenting type, after killing so many people and their children," Martha replied.

"He's a great parent," it was Taven's turn to snap at the human.

"Anyways," the Doctor said before Martha could respond, "why did you need us?"

* * *

><p>"So how is that possible?" Donna asked after colonel Mace explained to them the situation.<p>

"If we knew we wouldn't have called you," he replied snidely.

Taven said, "they all had this GPS in their cars?"

"Yes, everyone has one now in days," he said.

Taven rolled her eyes. "Honestly," she said, "haven't you people learned that having the same technology as everyone else isn't a sign of being normal, but an alien take over?"

"What?" the man asked and Taven hit her head on the desk while the Master laughed.

"Gadget they wouldn't remember that," the Doctor told her.

"Oh, I forgot," Taven said looking slightly sheepish.

"Won't remember what?" the man asked.

"It doesn't matter you were probably dead during the time," the Master replied a smirk on his face and his arms crossed across his chest.

"Master," the Doctor groaned.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Please, don't start."

"Doctor you lost any type of pull, no matter how small, over me once you started taking orders from my daughter," the Master informed him.

"That baby is yours?" The colonel asked looking slightly pale.

"Well she sure as hell isn't the Doctor's," Taven muttered.

"Is she?"

"A Time Lady?" the Doctor said, "yes, she's the Master's and Gadget's child."

"Hold on I thought Gadget was on our side," he stated.

"Not anymore," Taven replied, "don't get me wrong I love humanity but if I'm forced to between your species and the Master, I'll choose him every time."

The Master smirked broadened into a cheshire cat like grin as the man paled even more. The Doctor broke the tension in the room by clearing his throat. "Anyways," the Doctor said as Kaver choose that particular moment to let out a loud squeal.

"What was that?" Donna asked putting a hand to her ear and wincing slightly.

"She doesn't like being in a room filled with 'smelly scary humans,' her words not mine," the Doctor stated as he bounced the baby up and down. "Oh she really doesn't like you," he told the colonel. "Especially, since you were snide to her 'red haired minion,' or rather Donna."

"She calls me a red haired minion?" Donna asked sounding insulted.

"Just be glad she doesn't call you a slave," the Doctor muttered. By this point the Master was in a fit of laughter. Taven soon followed in his footsteps because of the identical look on the humans' faces. "It's not that funny," the Doctor muttered.

"Yes it is," both Taven and the Master replied as one.

The Doctor scowled at the two as Kaver stared up at the Doctor and whined. "I don't know. I'm not going to ask him that!"

"Ask who what?" Taven asked a smirk on her face.

"Ask the colonel why he smells odd," the Doctor replied, then realizing that he had said exactly what he didn't want to looked up at the man apologetically. "Sorry, if it helps, she's never really been around humans, so you smell drastically different to her then a Time Lord does."

The colonel grunted before saying, "should we continue?"

"Yes," the Doctor replied as Kaver cooed up at him.

"What do you want to do first?"

"Well," the Doctor said, "we should probably go to the creator of the system shouldn't we?"

"I'll have someone give you a lift."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: Alright i admit it, it is a bit short but i promise you all that there will be longer chapters to come! :D And i want to encourage those who are reading this story silently to reveiw! The more reveiws i get the more my muse comes to life! and i'm put in a good mood! So please reveiw! I love you all! :D**


	12. Chapter 12 Human Geniuses

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! But i have goodish news, Job Corps called me today and asked for more information regarding my graduation, so i figure they wouldnt be calling unless they were really intrested in me! Right?**

**A/N2: Thank you as always to all my favoriters, alerters, and reveiwers, and i apologize for how short this chapter is!**

**AlfieTimewolf: Thank you for your reveiw! And dont worry i'm sure the world of apple is safe! I agree the mighty Doctor carrying around a baby was pretty funny, and cute! Your love for me has inspired my writing! And they wont be dropped off on earth until after they've defeated the Rani,, i think i wrote that in chapter ten...at least i hope i did! :D**

**Hoshi-Okami-Chan: Thank you for your reveiw! And it's alright as long as you reveiw at some point! I'm glad i'm able to capture the Master perfectly! Also please do not kidnap the Master or the Doctor, they're here to help me write. And i highly doubt you are anymore dangerous to societ then me, so if you want i could try and help you escape (though id probably fail) :D**

**Amour en Rayures: Thank you for your reveiw! And i'm glad you find her remarks as adorable as i do, its all the more adorable that she really is trying to take over the universe and really thinks of everyone in that way! And hang in there we will get jobs! :D**

**Neko Morie: Thank you for your reveiw! And i to love the UK. Suprisingly there american accents dont bother me that much (and i usually try to catch anything off about any accent i can, its a hobby of mine) And dont feel bad! I didnt know that John Barrowman was actually Scotish and not American! I thought he was american, imagine how shocked i was! any ways here is the update! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Human Geniuses

Taven rested her head on the Master's shoulder as they were driven to their destination by one of the humans working for UNIT.

"How long before we get there?" Taven whined.

"Soon," the Doctor promised as Kaver cooed from his arms happily.

"Better be," Taven muttered causing the Master to smirk and drape an arm around her.

_**"You're so impatient," **_he stated mentally.

_**"Yes, I wouldn't be if it wasn't for the fact that I'm cooped up in a small sardine can like vehicle."**_

The Master chuckled causing the Doctor to groan. "You two are doing it again," he whined.

"Doing what?" Taven asked innocently a smirk on her face.

"The mental communication," he replied as Kaver let out a loud whine of annoyance. "Alright, here." The Doctor gave Kaver over to Taven who grinned down at the baby and mimicked the baby noises Kaver often used to communicate.

"Do you know what you're saying?" the Doctor asked her.

"Are you going to tell me even if I don't want you too?" Taven replied.

"Well I was," the Doctor muttered.

"Don't," the Master stated bringing the conversation to an end.

* * *

><p>"I'm Luke," the boy said as he greeted the Doctor, the Master, and Taven.<p>

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor replied grinning.

"Doctor of what?" Luke asked raising an unbelieving eyebrow.

"Little of this little of that," the Doctor replied as they walked into the school.

"And you are?" Luke asked Taven and the Master, his eyes traveled over to the baby in Taven's arms, then up and down her body stopping only when the Master spoke.

"The Master," he growled warningly while putting a possessive arm around Taven.

"I'm Gadget," Taven stated while trying to mentally calm her bonded.

"You have a baby," Luke said.

"Yes," Taven replied.

Luke didn't say anything else, he simply led the two inside the school, where the Doctor was already running around looking like a child at Christmas.

"Gadget do you see that?" the Doctor asked excitedly while pointing to an electronic device in the far corner of the room.

"Is that?"

"Yes it is!" the Doctor exclaimed while going over to the device and using his sonic screwdriver.

"That's amazing!" Taven squeaked, earning a amused look from the Master, and a curious look from her daughter. "And way to advance for humans!"

_**"Are you done gawking yet?" **_the Master asked Taven impatiently.

_**"Not yet," **_she replied, _**"how do you think they made these things?"**_

_** "Alien help," **_he replied as he walked over to her and placed an arm around her waist.

The two followed the Doctor into the next room, where, Taven noticed a teleporting device.

_**"That's not from earth," **_she remarked to the Master, as the Doctor talked to Luke.

_**"It's probably the potato heads," **_the Master stated, causing Taven to laugh out loud, earning her a strange look from Luke.

_**"Sontarans?" **_

_**"Yes."**_

"What are you laughing at?" Luke asked.

"Sontarans," Taven replied with a smirk.

Luke paled slightly, but remained surprisingly calm. "What?" he asked.

"Not what, who," she corrected.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Luke said as the Doctor went to a large round machine.

"I'm sure you don't," the Doctor stated, "just like you don't know that this is a teleportation machine." With that the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at one of the inner walls of the machine and teleported.

"How?" Luke eyes grew wide as he looked at the teleportation machine. "How'd he do that without pressing the buttons?"

"Sonic screwdriver," Taven replied a smirk on her face.

"Sonic what?"

"Screwdriver you imbecile," the Master said with a sneer.

"Now Master," Taven said in a would be reprehending voice if it wasn't for the smile on her face, "it's not nice to call people imbeciles, even if their intelligence levels are lower than your own."

Luke became tense and glared at Taven. "I happen to be the smartest person in this building," he snapped.

"Correction," Taven said, "you are the smartest _human_ in this building, if we're talking non-human than my baby girl is even smarter than you."

Luke looked like he was about to say something else that was going to be rude but was stopped as the Doctor appeared.

"We've got to go," the Doctor urgently told the other two Time Lords.

"Now?" the Master asked a smirk on his face. "Gadget has been knocking down this little pest a few pegs, and it's just too much fun to stop her, or stop watching her doing it."

"Yes, now," the Doctor replied as he began hurrying out of the building.

"Let me guess, the Master was right?" Taven asked as she followed him.

The Master however stayed behind. Taven was too preoccupied with trying to keep up with the Doctor to notice his train of thought.

"A-aren't you going to go with them?" Luke asked the Master as the man slowly advanced on him.

"Here in a minute," he replied. "I just wanted to make something perfectly clear."

"And what's that?" Luke asked gaining some of his bravado back.

"If I ever see you looking at my bonded like you were earlier," the Master leaned in close to him, "I will not hesitate to kill you."

Luke audibly gulped. "A-alright."

"Good," the Master said before pointing his laser screwdriver at the teleportation machine and pressing a button. A yellow light flew out of the screwdriver and hit the teleporter causing the teleporter to spark unhappily.

The Master smirked as he walked out of the building, he would be surprised if the kid wasn't wetting himself from fear at that moment.

"Master, what did you do?" the Doctor asked the evil Time Lord as he got into the car.

"Nothing," the Master replied smirking.

"He threatened the kid in there," Taven informed the Doctor as Kaver giggled from her arms.

"What?" the Doctor asked. "Why?"

"Because of the way he was looking at Gadget," the Master replied.

"Are you going to threaten to kill everyone who looks at me in a bad way?" Taven asked a bemused smile on her face.

"What do you think?" the Master replied.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

The Doctor cleared his throat and looked out the window of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: How was it? Drop a reveiw and tell me! and remember i love you! :D also chapter 13 should be out here in the next couple weeks! (asuming my parents dont kick me out to soon)!**


End file.
